Davis Ten
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: On a camping trip Davis finds a strange watch that clamps to his wrist and won't come off. He discovers that this watch allows him to turn into ten different Digimon. But there is a foe that is after him can he use his new found powers to save the world the Digital World and all worlds out there before all is lost. I don't own Digimon or Ben 10 Please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

Chapter One

It was Friday afternoon at Odaiba middle school and the younger generation of DigiDestined were in their last classes Yolei was in computer studies Cody was in math Tk and Kari were in english and Davis was in his worst subject of all history. The teacher droned on and on about the second world war which Davis thought was boring as hell as did everyone else in the class.

"Damn this is boring but only five more minutes until the long weekend and a camping trip I can't wait." Davis thought as he looked at the clock and sighed.

"Is there a problem Davis?" The teacher asked him looking away from the board and at the goggle head.

"No sir." Davis replied to the teacher who looked at him before turning back to the board. The bell then went as everyone silently celebrated and packed up their stuff.

"Remember class there will be a test on Tuesday when you all return now make sure to study hard." The teacher dismissed them but as Davis was about to leave he heard the teacher say something to him specifically.

"That means you Davis." The teacher added as Davis nodded and left the classroom and headed towards his locker.

"Stupid history it's not my fault it's boring." Davis thought as he headed outside where he noticed the local school bullies picking on a little kid. Davis walked over to them determined to help the kid.

"Hey leave the kid alone!" Davis shouted to the two bullies who turned and looked at him. One bully was tall and wearing a hooded jacket and jeans while the other was a bulky kid with shorts and a green shirt who had the kid by his shirt collar.

"What are you going to do about it Motomyia?" The bulky bully asked him as he dropped the kid on his backside.

"Look leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size." Davis said staring down the bullies who looked at each other smirking as they both headed towards Davis.

"Good idea Motomyia and we have just the perfect person to do so." The tall bully said cracking his knuckles as Davis dropped his bag and glared at the two bully's before smiling at the little kid.

"You may want to leave kid this could get ugly." Davis said to the kid who nodded and ran away leaving the three alone.

"Look Motomyia we are busy tonight and all weekend so we will try to make this real quick." The bulky bully said as he tried to punch Davis in the face but Davis ducked and delivered his own left hook into his gut taking the wind out of him but the tall and skinny kid kicked Davis in the ribs knocking him on his back. Davis got to his feet and looked at the bullies and smirked at the two.

"That you're best my sister hits harder." Davis taunted as he socked the tall bully in the jaw but Davis didn't see the bulky bully stand up before Davis could react he was punched hard in the jaw knocking him to the floor but before anything else happened a teacher came running out followed by the little kid that Davis saved effectively stopping the fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher asked as Davis got to his feet and wiped the blood that was starting to come from his mouth.

"Nothing sir just having a friendly chat." The bulky bully lied as Davis stood up and picked up his bag as the teacher walked away.

"Watch out Motomyia cause this ain't over." The tall bully said as he ran away followed by the bulky kid. The little kid ran up to Davis to check up on him.

"Are you okay?" The little kid asked him worried as Davis smiled down at him.

"I'm fine kid now you should head on home." Davis told him as the kid ran off Davis then turned as he headed towards his apartment to pack for the camping trip his uncle was taking him and Jun up to a cabin in the hills just outside the city. When he arrived at his apartment it was late he opened the door to find his mum and dad in the kitchen talking while Jun was watching tv. When his parents saw him they at first were cross but that turned to concern when they saw Davis's black eye and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Davis oh my goodness are you okay?" His mother asked him as she ran over to him and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm fine mum just got into an argument at school with those two jackasses." Davis said as his father gave him an ice pack for his eye as he went to his room where Veemon was sleeping on his bed and sat down on his bed beside him.

"Man those guys just don't give up. Well at least I stood up to them when no one else will." Davis said to himself as Veemon stirred and looked at Davis.

"Hey Davis what's up?" Veemon asked him noticing the ice on his eye.

"Nothing much just taught two bullies a lesson today after school." Davis smiled at his partner who smiled back.

"The others will flip when they hear this." Veemon told Davis who nodded before he started to pack for his camping trip with his uncle and sister. The next day bright and early Jun and Davis's uncle Jack had pulled up in his old camper-van ready to take them on their camping trip. While Jun said goodbye to their parents Davis said goodbye to Veemon who decided to stay behind because unlike Davis's parents his uncle didn't know about Digimon and Davis didn't want to risk his uncle freaking out.

"Okay you two ready for the best camping trip of your lives?" Their uncle asked the two who both nodded as he drove away two hours later they arrived at the campground their uncle rented a cabin for the long weekend it had three bedrooms each with a bathroom a living room as well as a kitchen.

"Nice place." Davis thought as he placed his suitcase in his room. Later after dinner Davis was taking a walk through the forest enjoying the peace and quiet that comes with the location.

"Wonder what the others are doing this weekend?" Davis asked himself quietly when suddenly something fell from the heavens it crashed into the earth not far away from Davis who was thrown and hit the ground hard from the shockwave of the impact alone. He groaned in pain as he sat back up and saw smoke coming from the crash site his curiosity getting the best of him he walked towards the crash site where he saw a large crater in the ground and a strange sphere like object with a greyish colour to it.

"Whoa." Davis said in amazement as he walked up to the sphere which opened up to reveal a strange looking device that resembled a wristwatch that had a blue dial with an hourglass symbol on the dial. Davis smiled he reached for it with his left arm when it suddenly jumped towards Davis and clamped down onto his arm.

"What?! Hey come on get off!" Davis shouted at the watch as he tried to take it off of his arm before he fell backwards with a grunt he stood up and ran towards the cabin before stopping and trying to pry the watch of with a stick but the stick broke. Davis sighed as he calmed down and looked at the watch examining it he pressed the button on the side causing the dial to pop up and show a silhouette of a strange figure.

"Whoa cool." Davis said as he pressed the dial back down when he was enveloped in a green light as flames started to cover his body Davis shouted in shock.

"AHHH IM ON FIRE IM ON FIRE!" Davis shouted as he ran around before he stopped and looked over himself confused.

"Hey I'm on fire but I'm not being burned. What's going on here?" Davis asked himself as he looked around

"Hm I wonder." Davis said as he pointed a finger at a tree branch he then sent out a stream of fire blasting the branch.

"Awesome." Davis said as he created a fireball and threw it towards a few trees cutting them all in half but the result was setting the forest on fire.

"Wait uh oh!" Davis exclaimed as he tried to put the fire out he tried stomping on a small flame but that only made it bigger.

"I'm so going to get blamed for this." Davis said as he continued to try to put the fire out. Back with Jun and her uncle they saw smoke rising from where Davis was.

"What's that?" Jun asked her uncle as he looked over and saw the pillar of smoke. He stood up and rushed inside the cabin and grabbed a fire extinguisher and handed it to Jun.

"We need to find Davis now." Her uncle said as Jun nodded as they ran off towards the flames when Jun entered the forest she blasted the flames with the extinguisher until she ran into Davis but she didn't know it yet Jun screamed making Davis look at her in shock.

"Nuts." Davis said as Jun hit him in the face with the extinguisher knocking him back before blasting Davis with the extinguisher.

"I suggest you stay down if you know what is good for you." Jun said pointing the extinguisher at him as Davis got to his feet he towered over Jun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you pig." Davis warned as Jun looked at him shocked.

"Davis what the heck happened to you?" Jun asked him

"Well it's kinda hard to explain but I found this weird looking watch that clamped onto my wrist and I turned into this guy." Davis explained as their uncle ran up to them.

"Jun are you okay? What in the?" Their uncle said as he saw Davis.

"Don't worry uncle he's a good guy." Jun said

"Hey uncle." Davis said as Jun face palmed herself as their uncle looked at Davis in surprise.

"Davis what's going on? What happened to you?" He asked Davis but before Davis could reply a tree fell down beside them.

"Can we talk after we deal with the forest fire." Jun said as Davis nodded looking around.

"What do we do?" Davis asked as their uncle looked around before he looked back at Davis.

"Davis start another fire and send it into this fire the two will snuff each other out." He told Davis who smiled and nodded before running off out of the forest when he was in a good location he created a jet of flame into an untouched part of the forest which caught fire and burned the other fire out. Davis then saw both Jun and his uncle walk towards him.

"Good job Davis now lets get going before we get caught." His uncle said as the three headed back to their cabin as Davis told on how he found the watch.

"So that watch just clamped onto your wrist and turned you into whatever you are now?" His uncle asked as Jun tossed a marshmallow to Davis who caught and set it on fire before eating it.

"Yeah but this time it wasn't my fault I swear." Davis said

"I believe him." Jun said looking at their uncle who nodded.

"Okay but how do we change me back?" Davis asked as the symbol on his chest started beeping and in a flash of red light turned back to normal.

"Hey I'm me again." Davis cheered happily.

"Too bad I liked you being the human torch." Jun said looking at the marshmallow as Davis agin tried to remove the watch from his wrist but it wouldn't budge.

"Thing still won't come off." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis we'll figure it out but I suggest not telling anyone about it okay." His uncle told him who nodded slowly and looked at the watch which instead of the dial being green it was red.

"Must be on recharge." Davis thought as both and Jun went into the living room and sat down. Meanwhile in a spaceship orbiting the earth drones and robots were moving around and one of them was speaking to a creature in a cylinder full of liquid with cables and tubes and a oxygen mask connected to it almost all of his body was gone except for his head his right arm and a bit of his torso.

"What do you mean it's on the planet below?" He asked the drone

"Sensors indicate that the last known location of the device is somewhere in the hills surrounding a place called Odaiba Japan." The drone said showing a map to the creature.

"Go and bring it to me." The creature said looking at a giant robot who silently left and leapt out of the ship and flew towards earth. Meanwhile Davis was outside on a log and was playing with the watch rotating the dial examining the silhouettes. Jun walked up to him and sat beside him Davis took no notice of her.

"What are you doing squirt?" She asked him

"I'm just checking out these silhouettes they look somewhat familiar but I don't know why though." Davis said as he stopped on a silhouette.

"Should I try agin?" Davis asked his sister.

"I wouldn't Davis." Jun warned

"No duh you wouldn't." Davis said as he pressed down on it surrounding himself in green light as his body morphed and changed when the light disappeared there stood a large wolf which was very familiar.

"Whoa Garurumon I knew why those silhouettes looked familiar. It's because they are Digimon." Davis said happily as he set off towards the forest leaving Jun in the dust.

"Davis come back here!" Jun shouted to him but she just sighed and followed after him. Davis was running around enjoying this new form when he heard a noise.

"What?" Davis thought as three drones came at him he jumped out of the way and growled. The three drones looked at him as they saw the symbol on Davis's chest one fired a burst of energy but Davis dodged and leapt at the drone before crushing it within his jaws. He then took off being chased by the last two drones Davis hid as one drone flew past but the other stopped and looked around Davis growled as he emerged from the bushes.

"HOWLING BLASTER." Davis shouted sending out a stream of blue flames destroying the drone but just as he was about to attack the last drone the symbol glowed red again and he turned back to normal as the drone flew towards him but the drone was whacked by Jun with a shovel.

"Nobody hurts my little brother but me!" Jun shouted as she hit the drone again with the shovel.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see you pig." Davis thanked her as Jun smiled as they headed back to the cabin where they found there uncle waiting for them.

"There you two are where were you?" He asked them

"Davis found out how to use the watch." Jun said as Davis nodded.

"Really?" His uncle asked

"Yeah all you do is turn the dial then slam it down and bam you're one one of ten super cool heroes." Davis explained smiling at his uncle who smiled and nodded back as the three both went into the cabin to sleep for tonight. But just as Davis was about to go to bed he heard a massive explosion.

"What the hell!" Davis shouted as he headed outside to see a massive robot blasting the place to pieces.

"Davis what is that thing?" Jun asked him.

"I don't know but I have to stop him!" Davis shouted as he slammed down on his watch and turned into a dinosaur with red stripes all over him with feathers on his head.

"So what does this guy do?" Jun asked him

"I don't know but I guess it is going to be cool." Davis said as the three ran towards the robot to see it destroy a car with an energy beam.

"I'll handle gear head you two get the other campers outta here." Davis said as both Jun and their uncle nodded and ran off to assist the other campers.

Davis roared as he charged the giant robot drawing its attention Davis rammed his head into the robot knocking it down. The robot looked at him noticing the symbol on his left pectoral the robot then fired off an energy beam at Davis who dodged the attack.

"DINO BURST." Davis fired a stream of flame at the robot but the flame had no effect the robot then grabbed Davis by his tail and threw him into a cabin.

"Okay that hurt you techno freak." Davis said as he charged the robot again dodging lasers that the robot tried to blast Davis with when Davis got close enough he leapt into the air and rammed his head towards the robots chest.

"DYNAMITE HEAD." Allomon's head as it hit the robot created an explosion which tore a hole right through the robot effectively destroying it.

"Way to go Dav I'm mean big dinosaur guy." Jun said nearly slipping who the dinosaur really was.

"Man I'm good." Davis said as he ran away back towards the cabin he got there just as the symbol glowed red turning him back to normal. Ten minutes later Jun and their uncle arrived.

"Man what a day i am beat I've had enough fighting for today." Davis yawned as all three finally turned in for the night as Davis laid down on his bed his watch beeped and popped up to show a hologram of the Digimon that Davis turned into.

"Allomon Champion level. Cool this thing has a built in Digimon analyser this will come in handy later." Davis said as he fell asleep. Meanwhile back in space with the creature who had witnessed the battle between Davis and giant robot and he was impressed with how Davis had handled the situation.

"Hm a worthy foe. Very soon boy I Khan the almighty conqueror of three galaxies will have the Digitrix and rule the universe just you wait." Khan said before laughing loudly.

The End Of Chapter One

Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Chapter Two

The next morning at the cabin Davis Jun and their uncle were packing up because of what transpired the night before with Davis who had used the watch that he had found that same night that allowed him to turn into different Digimon to fight against the giant robot that had landed. Their battle destroyed two cabins and three cars and now all of the campers that were staying there for the long weekend were advised to leave the campsite the following morning.

"Man Davis you and that giant robot sure did a number on this place." Jun said to her brother as she put her suitcase in the back of the van.

"Hey I wasn't expecting a giant robot to attack but at least nobody was hurt." Davis said as he looked down at the watch smiling as both he and Jun continued to pack the van as they finished their uncle Jack came out of the cabin and locked the door. The trio then all climbed into the van and left the campsite it was going to be a two hour drive back to the city.

"I still can't believe I can turn into different Digimon wait until the others hear about this. Yolei is going to be so jealous." Davis cheered happily from the back seat of the car.

"Davis I don't think that is wise." Jack said looking back at him from the drivers seat.

"What why not?" Davis asked his uncle shocked.

"Davis you have to understand that if you tell anybody they may overreact." Jack told him

"Fine." Davis pouted as he decided to check out what other Digimon that he could transform into with the watch he found out that he could only turn into ten different Digimon some he knew and others he did not.

"Hey Davis how many did you day you could use again?" Jun asked him as Davis looked at the watch then at her.

"I've only got ten Digimon so far oh well I've still got seven left that I haven't used yet." Davis replied as they made their way onto the highway and headed back to Odaiba. When they arrived back at their apartment they unpacked the van and said goodbye to their uncle.

"Now remember Davis don't use the watch unless it is absolutely necessary okay." Jack said to Davis who nodded as he drove away. Davis and Jun went inside to their apartment to find their dad sitting at the table reading the paper and their mom in the kitchen. Their dad looked up from the paper to see them and smiled.

"Hey you two. Your home early." He said as he continued to read the paper as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah something came up for uncle Jack and he decided to take us home early." Jun said smiling as both she and Davis went to to their rooms to unpack. When Davis opened his bedroom door he found that Veemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey mom do you know where Veemon is? Because he's not in my room." Davis asked his mother who was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"I think he went to visit Gatomon at Tai and Kari's." She answered him as Davis stuck his head out of his room.

"Really you just let him leave the apartment?" Davis asked her.

"No Kari came by and she invited Veemon over to spend the weekend. I hope you don't mind." Davis dad answered as Davis nodded as he put his suitcase down and headed for the front door. But when he walked pass his dad he noticed the watch.

"Hey Davis that's a nice watch where'd you get it?" He asked as Davis froze and Jun poked her head out of her room and looked at Davis worried.

"Did your uncle get it for you?" Their mother asked them as Davis smiled and nodded in response.

"Yeah he did well gotta go bye." Davis said as he ran out of the door and headed towards Tai and Kari's apartment. When he arrived at the apartment he knocked on door and waited for somebody to open the door when nobody answered he knocked on the door again and this time Kari opened the door.

"Hi Davis what are you doing here?" Kari asked smiling at him.

"I heard that Veemon was here so I've come to pick him up." Davis replied as he looked at Kari who was wearing jeans and a pink shirt her camera still around her neck.

"Okay why don't you come in." Kari said as she let him inside the apartment Davis nodded as they both walked into the apartment where they saw Tai and Sora watching tv as Kari walked into her bedroom to get Veemon Tai and Sora then looked over and smiled when they saw Davis.

"Hey Davis how was your camping trip?" Tai asked him as he continued to watch the tv with Sora as he placed his arm around her.

"It was alright it was really quiet nothing exciting happened." Davis answered as Kari came out of her bedroom with Veemon and Gatomon by her side when Veemon saw Davis he ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy did you miss me?" Davis asked his dragon chuckling slightly.

"You bet I did Davis. It was real lonely without you but luckily Kari and Tai offered for me to stay until you came back." Veemon smiled at him just as an urgent news report came in the tv.

"Hey you guys listen to this!" Tai said as Davis and Kari as well as their Digimon came over just as the report was starting.

"We interrupt this programme for this urgent news report. An incident occurred last night where a campsite just outside Tokyo was attacked by a giant robot. The robot then battled a giant dinosaur like creature with the dinosaur emerging victorious by destroying the robot. Thankfully nobody was hurt in this battle and the only damage done was that two cabins and three cars were destroyed. The authorities are investigating on where the robot came from but in this reporters opinion whoever sent it is not friendly in the least." The reporter said as Tai turned the tv off as the phone rang he went to answer the phone. Davis was silently worried that someone could have seen him turn into Allomon in order to fight the robot Kari noticed the look of worry on his face and put her hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"Are you okay Davis?" Kari asked him concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said quietly as Tai hung up the phone.

"Izzy's called a meeting in the park lets go!" Tai shouted as they all left the apartment and headed towards the park. Meanwhile Khan's spaceship circled the planet as Khan from within his cylinder was pondering his next move.

"I must be patient my body is not fully rebuilt but when it is so help that boy who has the Digitrix." Khan said as he looked at one of his drones.

"Go and bring me all the dossiers on the people I've selected." Khan said as the drone nodded and walked away. Back on earth in the park the DigiDestined with the younger generation having their partners with them were waiting for Tai Sora Kari and Davis to show up with their partners as well.

"Where are they they should be here by now?" Matt said standing beside Ken and Joe.

"Relax Matt they'll be here." Izzy said looking up from his laptop sitting on a bench Cody and Yolei on either side of him.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Tai said as he Sora Kari and Gatomon as well as Davis and Veemon walked up to the group.

"It's about time you guys what took you so long did Davis sleep in or something?" Yolei said hoping to get a reaction from Davis.

"Actually Yolei I was already at their apartment to pick up Veemon when Izzy called." Davis replied but before Yolei could say anything else Ken interrupted them.

"You can argue later right now we have a problem." Ken said as everyone nodded in agreement as Izzy set his laptop down on the bench table and brought up images from the battle at the campsite that had happened the night before.

"As you can see the robot was far more technologically advanced then anything on earth though nobody knows who sent the robot we can only assume its dangerous." Izzy explained as everyone listened to him.

"But how was it stopped?" Joe asked Izzy who typed something into his laptop and brought up pictures of Davis as Allomon.

"The robot was destroyed by this dinosaur. Something felt familiar about it so I opened my Digimon analyser and found out that this dinosaur was a Digimon called Allomon." Izzy said as everyone gasped in shock as they looked at the picture of Allomon everyone was quiet until Yolei pointed to Allomon's left pectoral.

"Hey Izzy does Allomon have that symbol on his left pectoral by any chance?" Yolei asked as Izzy looked at Allomon's image again before looking back at the news image.

"Nope sorry but that is strange how come this Allomon has that symbol on his chest while the one in my analyser does not?" Izzy asked confused

"Well maybe we can ask Gennai about it." Cody said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good idea Cody but we will have to do it later when we have time maybe tomorrow seeing as its a long weekend." Izzy said just as Ken caught a glance of Davis's watch.

"Hey Davis where did you get that watch?" Ken asked him as everyone's attention was now on Davis who quickly hid the watch behind his back hoping nobody else saw it.

"What watch? I don't know what your talking about." Davis said chuckling nervously as everyone looked at him.

"The one on your left wrist Davis." Ken said as Davis sighed before he showed them the watch everyone looked at the watch fascinated.

"Well you see my uncle Jack got it for me yesterday as a present when he took me and Jun camping." Davis said putting his arm down again hoping that they would buy his story.

"Your really lucky Davis but I've never seen a watch like that before." Ken said as everyone else nodded but before anyone could question Davis anymore they all heard a massive explosion coming from nearby.

"What in the hell was that!?" Tai shouted as they saw smoke rising in the distance.

"Lets go check it out." Matt said as everyone ran towards the source of the explosion that is all except Davis who was deep in thought about something.

"Davis what's wrong aren't we going to help the others?" Veemon asked him walking up to him.

"It's just something doesn't feel right." Davis said as he started to head towards the area where the others rushed over to but before they could get very far an massive explosion occurred right in front of them knocking them back and creating a large cloud of smoke in the process.

"Davis you alright?" Veemon coughed as he struggled to his feet as he looked over to Davis who was on one knee.

"Yeah I'm alright." Davis replied as the smoke cleared and they both saw an ox with two swords walk towards them. Davis looked at his watch just as the dial popped up and showed an image of the digimon with all it's info.

"Vajramon ultimate beast type digimon we'd better watch out for his Terror Blade attack." Davis said as he looked back at Vajramon who just stared at Davis and Veemon before he laid eyes on Davis's watch.

"So you are the one who I've been sent to capture? Make this easy upon yourself and no harm shall befall you." Vajramon said as he drew one of his two blades.

"Ya ready pal?" Davis asked Veemon who nodded as Davis took out his digivice as it and Veemon glowed bright blue as Vajramon covered his eyes from the bright light.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EX-VEEMON." Ex-Veemon leapt at Vajramon and kicked him in the chest knocking him back a few feet.

"Is that your best you really think a champion will be able to defeat me?" Vajramon taunted as he swung his sword at Ex-Veemon who jumped back and landed beside Davis.

"Davis he's right I can't go ultimate without Stingmon and he left with the others." Ex-Veemon said as Vajramon chuckled making the two look at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked as Vajramon stopped laughing and drew his other sword as they heard an explosion from where the others were.

"It would seem that my comrade Sandiramon is keeping your friends busy." Vajramon said as he charged Ex-Veemon with both swords drawn Ex-Veemon dodged his strikes before punching him in the mouth make him stumble backwards.

"V-LASER." Ex-Veemon fired an x shaped beam at the ultimate but it was blocked with his swords Davis looked on as his partner was thrown back and turned back into Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as he ran over to his friend but Vajramon jumped in front of him.

"I won't ask again my patience is wearing thin boy!" Vajramon bellowed as Davis glared at the ox before he popped the dial on his watch and slammed it down surrounding him in a green light just as Vajramon brought down his swords towards Davis but the light died down and they were blocked by two large hands Vajramon was thrown back by Davis who had become a massive digimon with a gauntlets and a pair of rocket boosters on his back the symbol on the dial was on his belt.

"MACHGAOGAMON." Davis roared as he stared down Vajramon who just chuckled.

"I'm impressed but you still won't win!" Vajramon shouted as he charged Davis who growled as he charged as well meanwhile with the others Stingmon alongside Angewomon were battling Sandiramon while the others were down for the count.

"This isn't working somebody has to go and find Davis we need Paildramon!" Ken said as they saw a bright green light from where Davis was.

"Ken I'll go can you keep him busy?" Kari asked him as Angewomon picked her up.

"Yeah but hurry!" Ken told her as Angewomon with Kari in her arms fly off towards Davis and Veemon when they arrived they saw Veemon out cold on the ground and MachGaogamon throw Vajramon back into a tree.

"Who's that Angewomon?" Kari asked her angel pointing at MachGaogmon as they landed beside Veemon.

"That's MachGaogamon an ultimate cyborg type digimon who can fly at supersonic speeds and attacks with his winning knuckle and howling cannon." Angewomon said as Kari ran over to Veemon to check on him.

"Veemon are you alright?" Kari asked him as he sat up holding his head.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Veemon said groggily as Vajramon cut MachGaogamon's cheek before he was kicked back. MachGaogamon then saw Kari Angewomon standing next to Veemon.

"Damn their here I hope I don't turn back in front of them." MachGaogamon thought as Vajramon got back to his feet.

"You pest your done! TERROR BLADE." Vajramon stabbed his swords into the ground and sending a wave of earth at the four MachGaogamon quickly grabbed Kari and Veemon and flew into the air as did Angewomon.

"Angewomon take these two while I handle this guy." MachGogamon told Angewomon who nodded as she grabbed Kari and Veemon before he flew towards the ultimate and kicked him he then flew through the air and straight into a car.

"I need to finish this DEVA BLADE." Vajramon crossed his blades and sent out a twin blades of energy at the four.

"That's your best HOWLING CANNON!" MachGaogamon howled a wave of ultrasonic energy which broke through Vajramon's attack and hit him making him roar in pain as he was thrown into a building. MachGaogamon turned to the others and walked towards them just as the symbol on his belt started to beep.

"Argh you stupid piece of." MachGaogamon was cut of by a flash of red light as Kari Angewomon and Veemon covered their eyes and when they looked again they were shocked to see Davis standing where MachGaogamon was.

"Davis what in the? Where'd the digimon go?" Kari asked him but before Davis could answer they saw the others run over to them Davis gave Kari a look that basically said don't tell anybody Kari nodded as the others stopped running.

"Hey Davis Kari are you two ok?" Ken asked the pair.

"We should be asking you that what happened to you guys?" Davis asked the others.

"We just fought Sandiramon but before he could finish us he vanished and so we headed over here to help you guys what happened by the way?" Tk asked them as both Davis and Kari looked at each other then at their digimon before looking back at the others.

"Me and Veemon were attacked by Vajramon we managed to hold him off until Kari and Angewomon showed up and beat him." Davis explained to the others hoping that they would believe the lie. Everyone was silent for a while until Tai spoke up.

"Okay just as long as you guys are okay. Hey Davis how'd you get that cut on your cheek?" Tai asked as Davis put his hand on his cheek and felt the cut.

"I've got to be careful when I go digital I get hurt as a digimon I get hurt when I turn back." Davis thought quietly as everyone looked at him worried.

"Must have happened when Vajramon attacked but no worries it's not that bad." Davis said trying to calm the group down.

"Alright Davis your lucky you came off with just a shallow cut and remember to meet us in the digital world tomorrow so we can ask Gennai about the digimon that giant robot and Allomon." Izzy said as everyone nodded in agreement and they all headed their separate ways home.

"Hey Davis wait up." Davis and Veemon turned to see Kari and Gatomon running over to them.

"Hey guys Whats up?" Davis asked them as Kari caught her breath.

"Davis what was with you turning into MachGaogamon?" Kari asked him as Davis looked away from her Gatomon and Veemon who were listening as well.

"Look Kari please understand I'll tell you when I'm ready but until then keep what you saw quiet and if anyone asks say you don't know a thing. Can I trust you?" Davis asked

"Sure you can trust me but know that I'm here for you Davis." Kari said as she hugged Davis lightly before heading to her apartment complex. Davis smiled as he looked at Veemon who was smiling at him as well.

"I'll tell you when we get home buddy I promise." Davis said as both he and Veemon headed home. Meanwhile Kahn was reading over a dossier about a promising individual as he closed the dossier before he turned towards one of his drones.

"These three I want here within two rotations of this planet." Khan said to a drone who bowed and headed towards the interstellar communicator as Khan looked out the ships window and looked at the earth.

The End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Sorry for the long update

Chapter Three

Back at Davis's apartment Davis had just finished explaining to Veemon about how he found the watch and how he could use it to turn into ten separate Digimon. Davis also told him that Jun knew about the watch as well as did his uncle Jack.

"Whoa that's pretty cool Davis. But what did Vajramon want with you and the watch?" Veemon asked him thinking back to what the ultimate level said to them earlier that day.

"Lets talk more about it tomorrow right now I think we should be going to sleep." Davis yawned as he fell asleep on his bed followed by Veemon.

Meanwhile up in Khan's spaceship stood three figures within a large open room as spotlights illuminated the three figures the one in the centre was significantly larger then the other two with a robotic arm in place of his right arm as well as the right side of his face covered in cybernetics. The one to the big guys left was a lean and heavily armed guy with blue skin a brown trench coat and a wide brimmed hat that covered his their right was a buff figure wearing a helmet that covered his whole head as well as heavy armour he also had dual blasters as well as a sniper rifle strapped to his back.

"Welcome you three have been recruited for your unique individual talents." Khan's voice came over the intercom and his face came onto the screen as he looked at the three. He looked to the figure on the left who's face was obscured by his hat.

"First Marduk the most feared bounty hunter in this galaxy who has never let a target escape." The man now known as Shōkin nodded his head slightly as Khan look to the figure at the right of the trio.

"Second Archangel the best sharpshooter in this solar system." The figure with the helmet and sniper rifle now know as Archangel nodded as Khan looked back to the centre of the trio to the figure with the robotic arm.

"And finally a man feared throughout the galaxy for his ruthlessness and strength known only as Crusher." Crusher simply bowed as the image of Khan vanished as a picture of Davis and his watch replaced him. The trio looked at the picture curious on why Khan would want the the best mercenary sharpshooter and bounty hunter to hunt down one human.

"This boy has in his possession a most powerful weapon and I want you to retrieve it and the one who does will have enough money so they will never have to work for as long as you live." Khan said which made the trio look at each other in silence before Khan coughed gaining their attention as three doors opened to reveal three different pods.

"These pods have the coordinates locked of the general location where the watch is now don't return until you have retrieved it. Also I have acquired some transport for when you reach the planet." Khan said as the three entered one of the three pods as soon as the doors closed the pods were jettisoned and flew towards Japan and more specifically Davis. Speaking of Davis he and the rest of the DigiDestined were in the computer lab and just about to enter the Digital world to talk to Gennai about recent events they were just waiting for Yolei to open the portal.

"Alright the portals open lets go find Gennai." Yolei said as everyone else nodded before the younger kids raised up their D-3's and they were all surrounded in a bright light as they were downloaded into the computer and found themselves at Gennai's house with the young man standing on the porch.

"Hello my friends this is a most pleasant surprise." Gennai said walking over to the children.

"Hey Gennai we need to speak to you it's urgent." Izzy said as Gennai's face turned from cheerful to serious in an instant as he lead the group into his house. He lead them all to a large room he then looked at everybody silent before he decided to speak.

"So what is so urgent that you all just had to come and visit me?" Gennai asked as most of the group except for Davis Veemon Kari and Gatomon started to talk all at once.

"Whoa calm down one at a time." Gennai chuckled as everyone stopped talking and Izzy opened his laptop to so Gennai the picture of Allomon.

"This digimon appeared two nights ago in the real world and it fought this giant robot." Izzy said as he showed Gennai the picture of the robot Gennai looked at the two pictures before looking back at the DigiDestined.

"Why are you showing me this?" Gennai asked as Izzy typed on his laptop for a bit and brought up another picture of Allomon this time Gennai's eyes widened as he saw the symbol on Allomon's left pectoral.

"We just need to know why this Allomon has this symbol on him while the one in my analyser doesn't." Izzy explained to Gennai who nodded.

"I'm not quite sure but I'll see what I can find. Now was there anything else?" Gennai soon regretted asking that because everyone except Davis Kari and their partners started talking again Gennai sweat dropped as put up his hand as he waited for everyone to be quiet again.

"I take this is very important as well." Gennai said as everyone nodded.

"Yesterday we fought two ultimate digimon one was Sandiramon and the other one was Vajramon." Ken said as Gennai's eyes widened again at the names of the two digimon.

"That is troubling but I'll need to talk to the sovereigns about this." Gennai said confusing everyone.

"Why would you need to speak to the sovereigns Gennai?" Tk asked the guardian as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Because those two digimon Sandiramon and Vajramon are supposed to serve the sovereigns." Gennai said shocking the group but Davis was probably the most shocked as he glanced down at his watch which was covered by his digital outfit's sleeve and yellow glove.

"Why would the sovereigns come after me just to get my watch what good could come from having this in their possession?" Davis thought asking himself. Kari noticed Davis's worry and walked over to him and gently squeezed his hand making him look at her before he smiled at her making her smile back.

"You okay Davis?" Kari asked as him quietly as they turned and left Gennai's house along with the others and headed towards the portal.

"Yeah I'm fine I just hope I get an answer as to why those two wanted this watch." Davis replied just as quietly as they went through the portal. Back in the computer lab everyone was thinking about what Gennai had told them.

"Okay guys we have to be careful just in case Vajramon or Sandiramon come back for round two." Tai said to the group as every went their separate ways. Davis was walking past the park where he fought Vajramon the day before with Veemon by his side. Unbeknownst to the two on top of a nearby building was Archangel with his sniper rifle out as he spotted the watch on Davis's wrist through the scope. Archangel then turned to see that Marduk was cleaning his blasters while Crusher was tweaking the cybernetics in his arm.

"So I take that's the kid we were hired to snatch?" Marduk asked looking up at Archangel who just simply nodded as he turned back to Davis when he saw Kari run up to him.

"Looks like this is the best time to snatch him." Archangel said as Crusher looked to where Archangel was looking as he then spoke in a foreign language.

"Agreed I doubt he'd use the watch with her by his side." Marduk said as he holstered his blasters and picked up the transport that Khan had provided which was a jetpack and flew towards Davis and Kari. Crusher spoke again and Archangel nodded.

"We better get down there before he screws this whole thing up." Archangel said as he leapt off the building and onto a hoverboard and followed Marduk while Crusher pressed a button on his right arm and the rockets on his feet fired up and he flew after the other two. Meanwhile with Davis and Kari they had stopped to get some ice-cream for themselves and their digimon.

"So Davis you never did tell me how many digimon you could turn into." Kari said as she kicked her ice-cream.

"I guess I haven't well I turned into three digimon when I first got it Meramon first then Garurumon and finally Allomon when i battled that giant robot. With what happened yesterday with MachGaogamon I've used four so far and I still have six left." Davis said as he and Kari continued to chat.

"How long do you think it'll take the others to figure out that you are all those different digimon?" Kari asked him but before Davis could reply he tackled Kari to the ground just as a energy beam hit the ground in front of them.

"What was that?" Veemon asked looking around as the smoke cleared to reveal Marduk standing there alongside Crusher who spoke in his language and from how loud he was talking he was angry at Marduk.

"Calm down our client didn't say we had to bring the kid to him alive now did he?" Marduk responded as Davis got to his feet and popped the dial on his watch and slammed it down and in a flash of green light Davis turned into a ghost like digimon.

"BAKEMON." Davis said as he vanished and the next thing that happened was Marduk getting thrown back into a nearby car. Bakemon then reappeared in front of Kari and the digimon Bakemon then grabbed Kari and the two digimon and vanished Crusher then looked around trying to find Bakemon who appeared in an alleyway with Kari Gatomon and Veemon.

"Listen guys I'll deal with those two while you stay here got it?" Davis asked the trio who nodded as Davis gave them a ghostly smile as he flew out of the alleyway and circled Crusher before he started to vanish.

"Now you see me and now you don't." Bakemon said as he vanished completely again but before he could do anything else Crusher turned facing him even though he was invisible and out of his robotic hand sprayed orange goop which made him reappear and Crusher grabbed him and threw him hard into the ground.

"What is this goop?" Bakemon asked as Crusher spoke in his language as Marduk walked towards him blasters drawn.

"That goop is specifically designed to render intangibility useless now come with us." Marduk said as he pointed his blasters at Bakemon as the symbol on his chest started to beep red and in a flash of red light Bakemon turned back into Davis and Crusher grabbed him with his robotic arm and carried him away as he spoke in his language again.

"How the hell should I know where Archangel is lets just hand the kid over and receive our payments." Marduk snapped as Kari Veemon and Gatomon watched the two drag Davis away. Kari was about to charge after the two until she felt somebody grab her and drag her and the two digimon back into the alley. She tried to scream for help but her hand was covered.

"Shut up and listen I'm trying to help you." The person said as Kari calmed down and she felt the hand over her mouth drop as she turned to see the man who grabbed her.

"Who are you?" Kari asked him

"Names Archangel and I'm on your side. Now listen those two that took your friend will most likely head to a secluded area to transport themselves back to the man who hired them if we hurry we can stop them." Archangel said pulling out his rifle and hoverboard.

"How can we trust you?" Kari asked

"You can't but know if you don't hurry your friend is doomed. The man who hired those two as well as me would most likely kill him when he got what he needed." Archangel said as he hopped onto his hoverboard he then looked at Kari Gatomon and Veemon for a moment before Kari nodded and brought out her digivice as it and Gatomon glowed pink.

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT." Kari jumped on Nefertimon's back as did Veemon and took of followed by Archangel on his hoverboard after a few minutes they saw Marduk and Crusher with Davis tied up in a clearing in the nearby woods.

"Archangel down there!" Kari said to Archangel who looked to where she was pointing and he nodded as both he and Nefertimon started to descend towards Davis. Crusher saw the two and spoke in his language and Marduk looked up to where he was pointing and pulled out his blaster and started to shoot at Kari and Archangel.

"You rescue your friend I'll handle these two." Archangel said as he fired his rifle at Marduk and Crusher who ducked for cover and fired back as Kari ran over to Davis and untied the ropes binding him.

"Thanks Kari now time for payback!" Davis said as he popped up the dial on his watch and slammed it down and in a flash of light and turned into a lion that stood on two legs with a sword strapped to his waist and the symbol on his belt.

"LEOMON!" Davis roared as he drew his blade as Kari Veemon and Nefertimon looked on in awe of the legendary digimon that Davis turned into as Leomon then looked at them smiling.

"Stay here Kari I'll handle these two." Leomon said as he charged into the battle to help Archangel who had lost his rifle and was in hand to hand combat with Marduk with Crusher sneaking up behind him.

"FIST OF THE BEST KING!" Leomon shouted as he launched a fiery lions head from his fist at the cyborg which sent him into a tree Crusher looked at Leomon who raised his sword as Crusher's robotic arm changed into a blade as well as they both charged each other and clashed swords while Archangel tripped Marduk and knocked him out and tied him up with energy ropes. He then looked over to Crusher and Leomon who were evenly matched matching blow for blow neither gaining the advantage until Leomon ducked a horizontal slash of Crushers blade and punched him in the gut winding the cyborg mercenary before punching him in the face sending him flying and landing out cold right next to Marduk who was out cold as well. Archangel then bound Crusher with energy ropes as well as the symbol on Leomon's belt beeped and flashed red before Leomon was engulfed in a red light and turned back to Davis who looked over at Archangel who simply nodded to Davis as Kari Gatomon and Veemon ran up to the two as Archangel picked up his hoverboard and tossed it to Davis who caught and looked at Atchangel surprised.

"Thanks but don't you need this to get home?" Davis asked

"No I've another way to leave this planet and it's better suited for the circumstances." Archangel said pointing at Marduk and Crusher as he pressed a button on his wrist as a ship materialised out of nowhere and Archangel carried Marduk and dragged Crusher into the ship but before he shut the door he looked at Davis and Kari.

"I never got your names." He said

"I'm Davis Motomyia and this is Kari Kamiya and these two are Gatomon and Veemon." Davis answered pointing at himself Kari Gatomon and Veemon.

"Well Davis Motomyia Kari Kamiya Gatomon and Veemon until next we meet." Archangel said as he shut the door of his ship and took off into space the four waving as the ship left earth and flew away. Meanwhile Khan had seen the ship leave and was furious.

"I should have expected betrayal but no matter I still have ways on how to procure the Digitrix." Khan said as he saw the ship fly away before disappearing all together.

The End of Chapter Three

Read And Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own digimon

Chapter Four

It was Monday morning and Davis and Veemon were just relaxing in Davis's apartment seeing as it was the last day of the long weekend and given what had happened to Davis throughout the last three days he had decided to take it easy today.

"Man I'm bored I think I'll go to the arcade to pass the time." Davis thought to himself as he put on his jacket and shoes before walking to the door.

"Hey Veemon want to come with?" Davis asked his partner who was on the couch watching tv.

"Nah I'll stay here besides my shows almost on." Veemon said as Davis chuckled quietly and closed the door behind him and headed towards the local arcade. When he got to the arcade he started playing a few games he was enjoying himself until he decided to get some lunch he left the arcade and walked by an alley just as he heard someone from behind him.

"Hey Motomyia!" Davis groaned and turned around to see the two bully's that he got into a fight with on Friday when he stopped them from harming a little kid.

"What do you two want another beating?" Davis taunted turning away and continuing to walk but he was grabbed by the bully's and slammed hard into the concrete wall. He groaned before he glared at the bully's who glared back at him with equal intensity.

"Listen here Motomyia you humiliated us on Friday so we are going to return the favour!" The tall and lean bully that had him against the wall shouted before he threw a punch at Davis who ducked the punched making the bully hit the concrete wall behind him he screamed and swore holding his now bleeding hand both bullies looked at each other before they both charged Davis deciding to outnumber him two to one. They then got him on the ground and kicked him repeatedly.

"How's it feel Motomyia being on the receiving end and no one is coming to save you." The bulky bully said as he kicked Davis in the ribs.

"Hey leave him alone!" The bullies stopped and looked to see a boy with short and spiky black hair a chain around his neck torn blue jeans and a black tank top standing in front of them as well as a black fingerless glove on his right hand and bandages on his left hand and arm.

"I won't ask again leave him alone." The kid said

"Or what?" One of them asked him as he walked towards them and raised his right arm and sparks started to fly out of his hand.

"Or you get quite the shock." The kid said as the sparks intensified and some sparks hit the ground in front of the bullies who lost their nerve and ran away.

"Your lucky Motomyia people aren't going to be around to save you forever!" The tall bully shouted before running away. Davis groaned and sat up as the kid offered his hand to him Davis smiled and took it.

"You alright buddy you took one hell of a beating?" The kid asked as Davis spat out some blood before smiling at his rescuer.

"Yeah those two didn't hurt me much. Thanks for the help who are you anyway?" Davis asked the boy as they left the alleyway.

"Names Kai and you are?" Kai asked

"Davis Motomyia." Davis smiled at Kai who nodded.

"Nice to meet you Davis. Why were those two beating you up?" Kai asked him as the two of them stopped at pedestrian crossing.

"Ah those two are just really thick headed which brains as big as peanuts." Davis said as they crossed the road.

"Tell me about it." Kai said as Davis's stomach growled making both of them chuckle.

"Hungry huh come on I know a place." Kai said as he lead the way and Davis followed him. Meanwhile in the digital world Gennai was meditating in the digital world as a azure dragon descended from the heavens the dragon smiled at the young man who returned the smile.

"Gennai how are you my friend?" The dragon asked the guardian.

"I've been better Azulongmon." Gennai replied sadly.

"I see what troubles you my old friend?" Azulongmon asked him.

"Well for starters a few days ago two digimon attacked Odaiba and battled the children." Gennai told the dragon who was silent as Gennai continued.

"Worse still the two digimon that attacked were none other then Vajramon and Sandiramon." Gennai said as Azulongmon's eyes widened at the mention of the two digimon.

"That is troubling Gennai I must talk with the other sovereigns especially Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon seeing as Vajramon and Sindaramon serve them was any of the DigiDestined hurt in the battle?" Azulongmon asked concerned for the children's safety.

"From what I was told yes no lasting damage though Davis sustained a cut to his cheek from Vajramon." Gennai replied as Azulongmon nodded.

"That is good to know Gennai. Until next time farewell." Azulongmon said as he disappeared into the sky Gennai then went back to meditating when he suddenly remembered something else.

"I can't believe I almost forgot I need to find out why that Allomon had that symbol on his chest." Gennai said as face palmed himself as he then snapped his fingers and he vanished in a bright light. Meanwhile back in the real world Davis and Kai had just had arrived at a burger joint.

"Man I'm hungry lets eat!" Davis cheered as both he and Kai sat down at a table and a blonde haired girl walked up to them smiling.

"What can I get you two handsome boys." She asked as they ordered.

"So Kai what was with your hand sparking?" Davis asked him as they waited for their food to arrive.

"When I was a kid I ran away from home one time and I found out that I could absorb enormous amounts of energy from anything electrical." Kai explained

"Whoa that is pretty cool." Davis said smiling but Kai just looked out the window.

"Yeah it is until my parents found out and decided to me out onto the streets to fend for myself." Kai said as their food arrived they ate in silence and when they finished they payed and left only to run into the two bullies from earlier and several others as well.

"Hey Motomyia you can't run this time your outnumbered eight to two." The bulky bully said as both Davis and Kai looked at each other and ran away the bullies giving chase.

"Get back here!" One of them yelled

"What did you do to piss these guys off?" Kai asked Davis as they kept running.

"Beats me probably because I humiliated them on Friday." Davis said as they looked over to see that they had lost the bullies but were now by the waterfront.

"Great we're lost." Kai said as Davis got an idea and looked down at his watch.

"I've got an idea Kai." Davis said as he popped up the dial and slammed it down and in a flash of green light changed shape as he grew four purple wings two sharp talons and a stinger

"FLYMON." Davis shouted as he looked at Kai who just stared at him wide eyed.

"Hop on." Davis said as Kai nodded before leaping onto Flymon who took to the sky as it started to get dark.

"So where do you live?" Flymon asked as he continued to fly.

"The old abandoned subway station downtown." Kai replied as Flymon changed direction unbeknownst to the pair they passed by the Kamiya apartment and Kari and Gatomon saw the two fly by Kari's bedroom window Kari managed to catch a glimpse at Flymon's forehead and saw the symbol on Davis's watch.

"Davis why are you going downtown?" Kari thought as she looked at Gatomon who nodded before they left the apartment before Gatomon Digivolved into Nefertimon and following the two of them. Flymon and Kai landed outside the entrance to the subway the symbol on Flymon's forehead started to beep and flash red and in a flash of red light Flymon turned back to Davis. The two of them then entered the subway to find an abandoned platform with a tv with a video game console and dvd player a vending machine a sofa and a few other cool things such as an arcade machine.

"Man this place is so amazing you live here?" Davis asked Kai who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it pays not having any parents around telling you what to do. By the way Davis what was the deal with you turning into that thing?" Kai asked him as he looked at Davis.

"Well ya see this watch can turn me into all kinds of guys all shapes and size with their own unique powers. And that guy was called Flymon." Davis explained smiling.

"That's pretty awesome Davis. Come on I want to show you something." Kai said as he led Davis down a tunnel. Soon they arrived at another platform which was illuminated by several lights.

"Give me a boost I need to recharge." Kai said as Davis hoisted him up to a light and Kai absorbed some energy from the light making it go dim. Kai then walked up to a train track switcher and used the energy he had absorbed to change the tracks confusing Davis as Kai faced him smiling.

"Uh what are you doing Kai?" Davis asked

"A train loaded with cash comes through every night at this time." Kai said

"And that's important why?" Davis asked him not liking where this was going.

"Because there's a passenger train coming through on the opposite track at exactly the same time." Kai said as Davis looked at him shocked.

"Wait that means that the two trains will crash!" Davis shouted as Kai nodded

"Yeah and then you transform into that Flymon guy and fly us out of here with as much cash as we can carry." Kai said

"But people will be killed!" Davis shouted

"So what are you gonna do?" Kai asked him smirking.

"I'm gonna stop you!" Davis shouted

"How I just switched the tracks." Kai said as Davis ran past him towards the track switcher but before he could try to change the tracks back Kai grabbed his shoulder and threw him back into platform.

"Okay that didn't work." Davis said as he looked at Kai before he popped the dial of the watch up and slammed it down and in a flash of light was covered in flames.

"MERAMON." Davis said as he glared at Kai who just walked towards him.

"I don't want to hurt you Kai so stay back." Meramon warned but Kai kept walking up to the track switcher before placing both hands on it and absorbing the energy from it causing all the lights in the station to go out the only source of light was from Meramon. Then suddenly Kai jumped onto Meramon's back and started to absorb some of his energy but he was thrown off into the darkness again.

"Kai are you okay?" Meramon asked into the darkness but he was then hit by a fireball knocking him onto the platform. Kai then stepped out of the shadows his right arm and face covered in flames.

"I'm more then okay I'm great!" Kai said as he fired a ball of fire at Meramon who rolled out of the way before responding with a fireball of his own. They continued to exchange fireballs or streams of flames until they both heard the sounds of trains coming. Meramon looked at Kai before he ran to the track switcher and melted it turning the tracks back to normal and averting the crash between the two trains but Meramon was almost hit by one of the trains but he managed to hop onto the roof as the train carried him away from Kai who just smiled as he walked away out of the station.

"I think I should test my powers a bit." Kai said as he thought of places to go. Meanwhile with Meramon he managed to burn a hole in the trains roof and was hanging on for dear life.

"Great can this get any worse!?" Meramon asked himself just as the symbol on his chest beeped red.

"I had to ask." Meramon said as he turned back to Davis unknown to him Kari and Nefertimon were flying above him.

"I think we've lost them Nefertimon." Kari said sadly seeing no sign of Davis or Kai.

"Wit Kari down there is that Davis?" Nefertimon asked as Kari looked down and saw Davis holding on to the roof of the train.

"He needs help come on." Kari said as Nefertimon descended towards Davis.

"Davis hold on." Davis heard somebody say he looked to see Kari and Nefertimon flying towards him.

"Hop on." Kari said and Davis nodded before he stood up and jumped onto Nefertimon who flew high into the sky before anybody could see them.

"Thanks for that Kari I owe ya one." Davis smiled

"More then one." Kari replied smiling but before anymore could be said a giant explosion was heard and smoke was seen rising into the sky.

"Nefertimon go!" Kari shouted at Nefertimon who nodded before flying towards the plume of smoke. When Nefertimon arrived they saw a building that was on fire.

"What happened here?" Kari asked as Nefertimon turned back into Gatomon. Then a ball of fire flew towards her and Davis shoved her out of the way. They both looked over to see Kai walk over to them a crazy smile on his face.

"Kai!" Davis growled as Gatomon jumped in front of them. Kai just laughed like a madman as he threw more fireballs at the three of them who went behind a car.

"Come on out and fight me Davis!" Kai shouted as he threw more fireballs at them.

"Stay here Kari." Davis said as he popped up the dial on his watch and slammed it down as he transformed.

"LEOMON." Davis cried as he leapt at Kai who was about to throw a fireball at him but he turned back to normal.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he looked at himself.

"Looks like your out of power Kai." Leomon said

"Well it looks like your about to give me some more power Davis." Kai said as Leomon just crossed his arms.

"No." Leomon said as electricity started to spark around Kai's arms.

"I've still got enough juice to take you out Davis." Kai smiled as Leomon charged him.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING." Leomon said launching a fiery lions head from his fist at Kai who rolled out of the way before he tried to fry Leomon but he was caught in the lions giant arms.

"Stop this madness Kai!" Leomon roared as Kai just smirked as he placed his arm on Leomon and absorbed a lot of energy from him making Leomon roar in pain before turning into a larger version of Leomon but with several differences his mane was larger and darker coloured as was his skin colour he also had instead of a sword he had very sharp claws. Kari and Leomon were shocked as Kai punched Leomon hard sending him flying into a parked truck.

"Davis!" Kari shouted from behind the car as Leomon got to his feet and drew his sword.

"Well Kai it looks like there is no helping you." Leomon said as he charged as Kai did the same they clashed sword and claws against each other as Kari and Gatomon looked on unable to do anything.

"Be careful Davis." Kari thought to herself as Leomon was thrown to the ground and Kai jumped on top of him trying to hit him with his claws but Leomon blocked with his sword. They struggled on the ground for a while until the symbol on Leomon's belt beeped and flashed red. Leomon thinking quickly kicked Kai off and leapt to his feet as Kai did the same.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING." Leomon sent out one more fiery lions head towards Kai which hit dead on sending him into the building that was on fire making it collapse around him. Leomon was then engulfed in a red light and turned back into Davis who walked towards the rubble and saw Kai there under some wood rock and steel.

"Please stop I give up." Kai said but Davis didn't buy it as he turned to walk away Kai lunged at him and grabbed Davis and tried to pull the watch off of his wrist. Davis shouted as Kari and Gatomon ran over to help but suddenly Davis's watch beeped and glowed bright green and sent out a massive pulse of energy knocking everybody back. Kai stood up and saw that he was back to normal before anyone noticed he ran away as Kari helped Davis to his feet.

"Davis you okay?" Kari asked him

"Yeah I'm fine where'd Kai go?" Davis asked looking around.

"He ran away with his tail between his legs." Gatomon said as the three got clear of the area before the police showed up.

Back at Davis's apartment Davis had snuck in through the fire escape and found Veemon fast asleep on his bed. Davis smiled as he quietly got under his bed cover and went to sleep not bothering to change. Meanwhile back at Kai's hideout Kai was sitting there looking at his fist just as it caught fire.

"They think they beat me well they are wrong so very very wrong." Kai said as he started to laugh madly.

The End of Chapter Four

Read And Review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Chapter Five

In Khan's spaceship Khan was talking with one of his drones and lets just say Khan was losing his patience.

"I don't want excuses I want results and so far all that I've tried to retrieve the Digitrix from that boy has resulted in nothing but failure!" Khan roared in outrage to the drone.

"Forgive me great one but fear not for I have sent two more drones to acquire the Digitrix only more advanced then the ones sent before." The drone said as he showed Khan a picture of the new drone. Khan looked at the picture before looking back at the drone.

"Very well but I feel that they shall not be enough because of what that boy has been able to do with the Digitrix so far." Khan said as the two drones jettisoned from the ship and headed towards Japan. Meanwhile Davis was walking home from the first day back at school after the long weekend minding his own business and silently hoping something would happen that would require him using the watch.

"Man I know I battled Kai yesterday but still I wouldn't mind just something exciting happening." Davis thought quietly to himself as he turned the corner to see Jun and Matt walking towards him holding hands.

"Hey Davis how was school?" Matt asked waving at him.

"Boring mostly." Davis replied

"When isn't it?" Jun asked as both Matt and Davis nodded their heads in agreement.

"So anybody here about the explosion that caused that building to collapse last night?" Matt asked as Davis and Jun looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Not really what did you hear Matt?" Davis asked him

"Well their blaming it on a gas leak thankfully nobody was in the building at the time." Matt told them

"Well that's good to hear I'll see you guys later then." Davis said as he walked away leaving the other two alone.

"That was close I know I can tell Jun but not when one of the others is around." Davis thought sadly as he walked pass a bank where he saw three thugs wearing motorcycle helmets and carrying duffel bags along with what appeared to be very advanced assault rifles inside the bank obviously they were robbing the bank.

"Looks like I'll get to use my watch again." Davis said as the three robbers ran out of the bank and into a black SUV with tinted windows. The SUV then took off and fast fleeing the scene. Davis smiled as he looked around checking to see if anybody was nearby and when he knew there was not he popped the dial of his watch and found the perfect digimon for the job. He then slammed down on the watch and in a flash of green light he grew a blue tail a horn like a thunderbolt on his head and three spikes on his back with the watches symbol on his chest where the crest of friendship would be.

"RAIDRAMON." Davis said as he took off at lightning fast speed after the three robbers in the SUV.

"Man what a score there's enough cash to set us for life." One of the robbers in the back of the van said gleefully looking in his duffel bag filled to the brim with money. The robber beside him nodded in agreement.

"Uh heads up you two we've got company." The robber driving the SUV said looking at the mirror to see Raidramon gaining on them the driver slammed down on the gas pedal and the SUV started gaining speed but Raidramon was still keeping up with the SUV.

"What is that thing anyway?" The driver asked getting more and more worried as no matter what he did he couldn't shake Raidramon.

"The hell with it!" One of the robbers in the back said as he rolled down the window and grabbed his assault rifle and leaned out the window and started firing not regular bullets but red beams of energy that Raidramon dodged and weaved his way through the hail of laser fire.

"Damn these guys are no amateurs but where'd they get those weapons? I have to stop them before somebody gets hurt. But how?" Raidramon asked himself as he continued chasing the robbers he then got an idea when he saw the SUV start to slow own which obviously annoyed the robber shooting at him who stopped shooting and went back into the SUV to yell at the driver for slowing.

"Perfect BLUE THUNDER." Raidramon's spikes on his back started sparking before he launched a burst of blue lightning at the robbers SUV the attack hit dead on and the shorted out the car's engine and the driver lost control of the car and crashed into a tree. Raidramon ran up to the SUV cautiously as a door opened and the two robbers that were in the back of the SUV climbed out of the wrecked vehicle before they started shooting at Raidramon again with their advanced assault rifles.

"THUNDER BLAST." Raidramon's horn on his head sparked and sent out more lightning but a more powerful blast at the two robbers but they avoided the attack by rolling out of the way. As Raidramon continued to avoid the blasts from the two robbers the driver of the car had managed to get out of the SUV by climbing through to the back and opening the boot lid the driver had a slightly larger weapon then the other two robbers. The driver took aim at Raidramon but before he could fire the two drones that Khan sent after Davis appeared and started to attack everyone. Raidramon growled as he knew who probably sent the two drones he hit one with his tail sending it spinning through the air but instead of exploding or crashing it came back firing lasers at Raidramon.

"They've certainly gotten resilient since last time." Raidramon thought as the three robbers were avoiding the lasers from the drones as well as trying to blast Raidramon with their advanced assault rifles.

"Lets get out of here." The driver said as the other two nodded in agreement before they decided to run away from the battle between the two drones and Ridramon however their escape wasn't unnoticed by Ridramon who hit the two drones into the ground before he took chase after the three robbers.

"Hey where do you think your going!?" Raidramon asked as he leapt in front of the three robbers he then swung his tail knocking them all off their feet and knocking one of the robbers helmets off. Raidramon walked up to the robber and was shocked to see that it was a girl.

"You're two are girls I don't wanna fight you." Raidramon said shocked as he was blasted by the driver who had taken her helmet off to reveal another girl as well.

"Well aren't you sweet." The driver asked smirking holding her now smoking gun as Raidramon got to his feet albeit slowly. Before Raidramon could resume the battle the two drones attacked again the three female robbers ran away and Raidramon growled as he attacked the two drones.

"THUNDER BLAST." Raidramon sent out another massive burst of lightning at one of the drones short-circuiting it and making it explode. Raidramon then attacked the other drone sending it flying towards the three female robbers it landed in front of them only for it to be blasted by the female driver. The four then heard sirens signalling the arrival of the police. Raidramon took of at lightning fast speeds back to his apartment while the two of the female bank robbers ran away dropping their duffel bags and assault rifles but the driver stayed there as she walked up to the wrecked remains of the drone that she had blasted to pieces.

"Runo come on!" One of the other two robbers shouted to her but she didn't answer as she knelt down examining the pieces of the drone.

"What the heck is this thing? That lizard guy seemed to know about what they were." The Runo said as she picked up a piece of it but the next thing that happened was the piece she was holding turned to a liquid form and started climbing up her hand.

"What in the hey get off of me!" She yelled as she was covered completely in the liquid and she began to change her skin turned all was covered in metal plating her hands turned into very sharp claws and the skin on her face turned crimson and her eyes were covered by weird looking lenses only they were tinted crimson as well. The police finally arrived and drew their weapons on Runo.

"Hands up right now." One of the officers replied as Runo just looked at them with a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah right like that is gonna happen." She said as she lifted her wrist and she launched a small missile at the cruiser behind the cops the missile hit and the car exploded the cops looked at the burning remains of the cruiser then back at the driver before they ran away. Runo then looked over herself before smiling and ran away. Back at Davis's apartment Raidramon was outside just as the symbol on his chest started to beep and flash red and in a flash of red light Raidramon turned back into Davis who opened the door to his apartment before collapsing on the couch thankfully his parents were still at work and Jun was still out with Matt.

"Man I don't think I've ever been that badly beaten and by girls no less. Jun is never going to let me hear the end of it." Davis said quietly as he dozed off.

"It would appear that the two drones that were sent to retrieve the Digitrix have been deactivated." The drone said looking back at Khan.

"Well what are you waiting for send the rest!" Khan ordered the drone just as the screen beeped.

"I think we won't need to send more because it looks like the drone has merged with a human making it ten times stronger they could retrieve the Digitrix for you instead." The drone said looking at the screen.

"Very well see to it that you open a communication channel with the drone." Khan said as the drone nodded and started typing away on the computer.

"Stop laughing Jun!" Davis shouted at his sister who was laughing hard.

"You..got..beat..by..a..girl." Jun said between laughs as Davis just pouted at his laughing sister.

"Hey I don't hit girls." Davis defended himself as Jun stopped laughing.

"So does that mean you won't hit me if I did this?" Jun asked as she grabbed Davis and gave him Indian burn.

"Ow hey!" Davis said as he punched Jun hard in the arm.

"Hey what happened to not hitting girls squirt?" Jun asked rubbing her numb arm

"I'm not a digimon right now." Davis smirked at the look on Jun's face who just grumbled under her breath and walked away as Davis chuckled. Meanwhile back with Runo she was robbing another bank and thanks to her upgrades she didn't need anybody to help her. She had just broken into the vault and was about to grab a tonne of gold silver and cash when she screamed in pain and held her head.

"Obey me." A voice in her head said

"Who are you?" Runo asked groaning and falling to her knees in pain.

"You will listen to me you've merged with my drone which makes you mine." The voice said

"Yeah no thanks I work only for me." Runo said as she clutched her head in pain again.

"Insolent human you will work for me or I'll kill you in a heartbeat!" The voice shouted as Runo screamed in pain.

"What do you want?" Runo asked

"Simple I want you to retrieve something for me." The voice said

"Like what?" Runo asked

"A very advanced piece of technology called the Digitrix and the good thing that will make this easier for you is that you are already programmed to find it." The voice said before it stopped and Runo got to her feet before blasting a hole in the roof of the vault before she flew out of the bank and flew away.

The next day at Davis's school everyone was talking about the battle between the three bank robbers and Raidramon well everybody except Davis who knew what happened but he wasn't gonna tell anybody just yet. Davis was grabbing his stuff for the first lessons when Kari came up to him.

"Hey Davis you hear about that bank robbery yesterday?" Kari asked

"Yeah they catch the guys who did it?" Davis asked

"Nope but I heard something really interesting. Something about a four legged dragon with a thunderbolt horn on his head was seen chasing the robbers." Kari smiled as Davis looked at her before shrugging his shoulder.

"I didn't hear that weird." Davis replied

"Oh come on Davis I know it was yo-." Kari was cut off by Davis's hand covering her mouth.

"Okay I get it but don't shout it out to the world." Davis whispered before closing his locker and walking towards his first class.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Kari asked catching up to him

"Well not really but I will when I'm ready." Davis said as they went their separate ways and Davis took his seat inside the classroom. Unknown to him Runo was on a building opposite the school with a perfect view of Davis's classroom she zoomed in on the watch and smirked.

"Found you." Runo said as she smirked and waited for Davis to be alone where she would be able to get the watch from him. Pretty soon it was the end of the day and Davis was walking home.

"I still can't believe I got my butt kicked and by a girl no less." Davis thought to himself still slightly bitter about what had happened the day before after school when he chased after those three bank robbers only to find out they were all women and as a hero he couldn't hurt women well Jun was the exception. Unknown to Davis Runo was following him from the rooftops when she suddenly leapt off the building and landed in front of Davis who fell on his back as a result of the shockwave.

"What in the?" Davis said getting to his feet and he looked at Runo who just looked at him.

"The Digitrix give it to me now!" Runo shouted as Davis looked at his watch before he smirked and popped up the dial on it.

"Time for Leomon." Davis said as he slammed the dial down and transformed.

"MERAMON wait what I said Leomon great I need a warrior but instead I get a digital candle oh well." Davis said before he got ready for a fight.

"Oh well this is gonna get fun." Runo said before launching some rockets at Meramon who ducked as they flew past.

"Okay that's new." Meramon thought as he created a fireball and threw it at Runo the fireball hit her but had no affect on her.

"Okay this is going to be more difficult then I thought." Meramon said dodging another missile Meramon then sent out a massive stream of flames at her engulfing her.

"Well that was more easier then I thought." Meramon said but he was then hit by a red beam of energy sending him flying into a garbage truck. Runo then walked out of the flames and continued to fire beams of energy at the garbage truck that Meramon was in the garbage truck then exploded. Runo hovered towards the garbage truck only to be hit by a fireball and fell towards a tanker truck that was leaking fuel. Meramon got out of the wreckage of the garbage truck as Runo got to her feet Meramon then saw a stream of fuel heading from the tanker to him Meramon smiled as he snapped his fingers which made a spark fall onto the stream of fuel which was set alight and the tanker then exploded sending Runo flying far away.

"Yeah take that." Meramon said as he walked away and headed towards his home. Meanwhile with Runo hit the ground hard in the park creating a crater she got up and brushed the rubble off of her. Before she screamed and clutched her head in pain as the voice came again.

"The Digitrix do you have it?" The voice asked

"No I couldn't get it this time. What gives you didn't deal me I'd be facing a superhero I'm done working or you." Runo said

"You insolent fool if you can't find him just get him to come to you he will come if you endanger innocent lives now don't fail me again!" The voice said before it stopped and Runo flew away thinking of a way to draw Davis to her. Later that day Davis was walking through the park enjoying the peace and quiet when he saw smoke coming from lose by.

"Honestly can't I get a break?" Davis asked himself as he ran towards the plume of smoke when he got their he found that Runo was attacking everything in sight and Davis saw that a lot of innocent people were around she obviously didn't care if innocent people got hurt thinking quickly Davis hid inside an alleyway and popped the dil of his watch up before slamming it down and in a flash of green light transformed.

"GARURUMON." Davis growled as he ran out of the alleyway and glared at Runo who looked around and saw Garurumon before she laughed.

"Finally I wondered when you'd show up." Runo taunted as Garurumon growled before he leapt at Runo who just side-stepped and Garurumon crashed into the ground.

"Is that your best I'm not impressed." Runo taunted as the civilians fled from the battle.

"HOWLING BLASTING." Garurumon spewed blue fire at Runo.

"Heh that tickled you mangy mutt." Runo said before firing both missiles and lasers at Garurumon which all hit him knocking him into a truck before a flash of red light turned him back into Davis.

"Okay that hurt more then I thought it would." Davis groaned as he got to his feet and ran away from Runo. Davis then hid behind a overturned car as he waited for his watch to recharge.

"Come on you piece of junk recharge." Davis thought glaring at his watch as Runo got closer to him blasting cars with rockets and lasers in equal measure. The watch then beeped and glowed green and Davis smiled.

"Finally." Davis cheered as he popped the dial and slammed it down and in a flash of green turned into a strange digimon with a red horn on his forehead and the symbol on his chest he also had six arms but no legs he just hovered there.

"KURISARIMON." Davis said his voice sounded slightly robotic he then leapt into a nearby vending machine and merged with it before he launched soda cans at Runo who raised her arms to block the cans.

"You could use some refreshments."Kurisarimon joked as he ran out of cans he then jumped out of the vending machine and onto Runo he wrapped his six arms around her and merged with her electricity then sparked off of Runo as the voice that spoke in Runo's head now spoke in Kurisarimon's head.

"Listen to me you should be very afraid you cannot hide from me." The voice said before stopping and Kurisarimon separated from Runo before shaking his head.

"Weird." He thought before he leapt on Runo again and this time completely covering her.

"Get off me!" Runo shouted as Kurisarimon separated again only this time all of the robotics on Runo fell off turning her back to normal.

"I'm normal you saved me thank you." Runo said as the police came up and took her away back to jail.

"Don't mention it." Kurisarimon said before he merged with a car and sped off towards his home he then silently entered his room just as the symbol on his chest beeped red and in a flash of red turned back to human form.

"Man I'm beat but who was that guy that talked to me in my head? He said be afraid and I can't hide from him. What did he mean?" Davis asked himself as he fell asleep exhausted.

The End of Chapter Five

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

Chapter Six

It was a quiet and peaceful night down by the warehouse district but the peace didn't last as a massive explosion rocked the area and several warehouse were set ablaze sending everyone in the area scrambling for cover from the raining debris.

"Quick somebody get those fires under control before its to late!" One of the workers cried as on the other side of the water Davis ran to the edge seeing the fires raging.

"Oh my god this is going to get bad fast if I don't do at least something to help." Davis said as he looked at his watch popped the dial and leapt into the water before laming down the dial and in a flash of green light turned into a sea serpent with a red tail and the watches symbol on his chest.

"SEADRAMON." Davis roared as he dived beneath the waves and swam towards the inferno. He burst out of the water and looked around at the scene.

"Time to chill ICE BLAST." Seadramon spewed absolute zero temperature water which turned to ice extinguishing the flames. Seadramon smiled as he bent down towards the workers who were looking up at him.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah thanks pal you know I don't know what they say you monsters are alright." The workers smiled up at him.

"Monster I ain't a monster I'm a superhero!" Seadramon smiled as he dove under the water and swam away while the workers looked at each other before they looked at the water.

"He looked like a monster to me." One of them said as they all nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Seadramon was still swimming when the symbol on his chest started to beep and flash red then in a flash of red light Seadramon turned back into Davis who swam to the surface then back to shore. He then headed home and snuck in through the window to his bedroom and went to bed. The next day at school Davis was asleep in class nobody old blame him because everyone was struggling to stay awake during the teachers constant talking that add to the fact Davis was also up late dealing with the fire down on the docks.

"Mr Motomyia!" The teacher shouted and Davis fell out of his seat earning a laugh from everybody in the class. He looked up at the teacher who had his arms across his chest.

"Mr Motomyia what have I told you about sleeping in class?" The teacher asked him.

"To not do it sir." Davis replied

"Indeed now seeing as it is almost the weekend I'll let you off this time but fall asleep in my class again and you will be in detention for a month understood?" The teacher asked him as Davis nodded his head quickly as the bell then went and Davis sighed as he and the rest of the class exited the classroom.

"Hey Davis." Davis looked to see the younger generation of DigiDestined walking up to him he waved to them and smiled as they did the same.

"What's up guys?" He asked them.

"Uh the sky and the roof." Cody answered as the others laughed at his silliness.

"Hey guys you hear that there is a circus in town tonight?" Yolei asked showing everyone a poster.

"Huh Freakshow's Circus Extravaganza one night only." Kari read off the poster which had the image of a clown wearing a suit juggling.

"Oh yeah I heard about that Matt said he got all the DigiDestined tickets it pays being a rock star I guess." Tk said

"Please the circus is for chumps." Davis spat venomously as the others looked at him in shock.

"No it's not its awesome and its fun Davis." Kari said to him as Davis sighed and looked down to see Cody using the infamous puppy eyes with his lower lip stuck out as far as it could for maximum effect.

"That won't work Cody." Davis said looking up to now see Kari and Yolei doing the exact same thing.

"No not you two as well!" Davis cried covering his eyes. He peaked to see them still doing it realising they weren't going to stop until he gave in.

"Alright fine I'll go with you guys ya happy now?" Davis asked them sarcastically as they all cheered happily as Davis pouted. Later that night Davis and Jun were leaving their apartment and were heading to meet the other DigiDestined before heading to the circus.

"So Davis you excited for tonight?" Jun asked him.

"Hn." Was his reply as Jun shook her head.

"You've gotta get over your fears sooner or later." Jun said kindly as Davis nodded slowly.

"I know Jun thanks." Davis smiled warmly at his older sister who smiled back as they arrived at a giant circus tent.

"Where is everybody?" Davis asked as he and Jun looked around for the others.

"Hey Davis Jun over here!" Davis and Jun turned to see the others walking up to them Tai and Sora were holding hands as were Izzy and Mimi and Ken and Yolei.

"Glad you could make it you two otherwise I'd have just waisted money on two unused tickets." Matt joked as everyone chuckled.

"Come on guys lets go or we'll miss the show." Yolei whined pulling on Ken's arm dragging him towards the tent. On the way everyone bought snacks and drinks when everyone saw a sign up ahead.

"Hey guys look a freakshow." Tk said pointing at the sign as everyone headed over to see a crowd of people surrounding somebody.

"This place sure is popular Huh Davis?" Kari asked him looking over her shoulder to see Davis with his head down.

"Hey Davis you okay?" She asked him making him look up at her and give her a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Kari no worries." Davis reassured her.

"Okay now come on or we'll lose the others." Kari said as they caught up to the others.

"There you two are." Tai said smiling at the two.

"Come one come all come gather round folks to see this most talented trio." A tall thin main with white face paint and a top hat wearing a trench coat said standing on a box as the DigiDestined and others walked over.

"First a man who's half man half beast Grunt!" The man said pointing towards a giant of a man who grabbed a steel girder and bent it into a circle as everyone gasped in amazement.

"Next up one who is as beautiful as she is deadly Femme Fatale!" A woman with long wavy hair walked up to the circle and used her hair to bend it back into shape.

"And finally a man with the worst case of bad breath ever known Quicklime!" Another man but who was shorter and thinner then Grunt walked up and breathed on the girder and it dissolved.

"Ew gross Mimi said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's take our seats." Tai said as Davis saw a small tent and peaked inside to find the main clown FreakShow.

"It's show time time to knock them dead." He said laughing madly as Davis backed away and bumping into Kari.

"What are you doing come on everyone else has gone in." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the big tent. When they entered they found the DigiDestined already sitting down Davis and Kari took their seats between Ken and Tk. The lights then went out except for a singular spotlight which shown on the man who introduced the trio.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to Freakshow's Circus Extravaganza where I guarantee you will die laughing!" The man said as the crowd applauded.

"And now without further adieu the star of the show ladies and gentle I give you Freakshow!" The man shouted as a tiny little clown car came out into the centre of the tent and the small door opened and Freakshow stepped out of the car as everybody laughed all except Davis that is.

"Yes please continue laughing it feeds me." He said as Davis stood up and started to head out of the tent.

"Where are you going Davis?" Tk asked him between laughs as Freakshow started doing tricks which made everyone laugh harder.

"I'm getting some more popcorn." Davis lied as he continued walking out of the tent. As soon as Davis got far enough he breathed heavily and started to shake.

"Hey Davis you alright?" He turned to see Kari run up to him concerned.

"Yeah just peachy." Davis lied to her.

"Yeah right Davis listen I know your not alright and you've been like this ever since you got here." Kari Sid crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just drop it will ya!" Davis snapped as he walked away from her.

"Fine!" Kari shouted to his retreating figure as she walked back towards the tent. Davis just continued walking until he heard something.

"What now?" He asked himself as he peaked around a corner to see that trio from earlier robbing a bank.

"No way those three are thieves." Davis whispered in shock as he hid behind a nearby car.

"Time to work out my anger." Davis said as he slammed down the dial and turned into Raidramon.

"THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon sent out lightning from his spikes on his back at Grunt knocking him back into Fatale. Quicklime then spat globs of acid at him but Raidramon was just too fast and avoided the corrosive substance. He then sung his tail and sent Quicklime flying into a car as Fatale leapt at him and tried to tie him up but Ridramon's mouth surged with electricity as he lunged at her.

"ELECTRIC BITE!" Raidramon bit down on Fatale's hair and sent electricity through her shocking her making her scream in pain. Raidramon was then hit in the side by a glob of acid and then a truck was thrown by Grunt sending him to the ground in pain.

"Lets get out of here before the cops show and warn the boss about this guy." Quicklime said as the other two nodded before running off as the watch timed out leaving Davis on the ground in pain. He got to his feet and held his side with was hurt badly from the impact of the truck. Davis started running back to the tent but pain rushed through him as he stopped and held his side which sizzled which obviously meant an acid glob hit him as well.

"Ugh that hurt I've got to warn the others." Davis thought as he managed to get back to the tent to find everything packed up and the DigiDestined there the older ones still chuckling while the younger ones looked over and saw Davis they smiled at him but that smile turned to shock and worry as they saw him clutch his side in pain.

"Davis!" Ken cried running over to his best friend and helping him up as Cody Yolei and Tk ran up as well.

"Davis you alright man?" Tk asked him

"Yeah Tk I'm fine. What's with them?" He asked pointing at the others.

"We're not sure but we can't find Kari anywhere." Cody said as Davis paled at this revelation.

"Oh no Kari it's all my fault." Davis said

"What are you talking about Davis you weren't even here?" Yolei asked him

"Yeah but when I left Kari followed me out and asked me if I was okay and I told her I was but she didn't believe me and I got angry with her and yelled at her." Davis explained to the others his head down in shame.

"That would explain why she didn't talk to us and only laughed long with the others." Ken said as he looked back at the older DigiDestined.

"Well got any ideas Davis?" Tk asked him.

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact but I've to to do this alone guys." Davis told them.

"You sure about this Davis we can help you." Cody said to him.

"I'm sure but you guys look after the others while I'm gone." Davis said as the others nodded and Davis ran off still clutching his side.

"Now if I were a crazy ass clown where would I go?" Davis asked himself as he saw Freakshow driving a black van.

"There you are." Davis said as he hid behind some boxes and slammed down on his watch and turned into Flymon and took to the air pursuing the van. Meanwhile Freakshow was smiling and laughing manically from the drivers seat as he looked at Grunt who was in the passenger seat.

"So did you bring me a snack?" He asked Grunt who nodded as he opened a small hatch to revel several kids still laughing hard including Kari. Meanwhile Flymon was above the van staying close so as not to lose it.

"Hold on Kari just hold on." Flymon said as he saw the van stop just outside another circus tent which was on the pier. Flymon landed nearby as the watch timed out and Davis hid behind some crates as he looked around to see the trio of freaks standing around. Davis looked down at his watch as it beeped and glowed green.

"You certainly took your time you piece of junk." Davis hissed at the watch as he thought on how to deal with the three freaks.

"Going digital." Davis said as he slammed the watch down and transformed in Kurisarimon as he moved into the view of Grunt who just stared at him dumbly.

"Hey who's this guy?" He asked as Quicklime and Fatale looked over to see Kurisarimon hovering.

"Who cares lets get this freak." Fatale said.

"Who you calling freak." Kurisarimon said as he latched onto a nearby forklift and made it drive towards the three Quicklime and Fatale dodged but Grunt got hit and pinned to some crates. Kurisarimon got of the forklift and latched onto a tennis ball shooter and started firing tennis balls at Fatale who used her hair to block the balls until she backflipped onto some barrels.

"You missed." She taunted as Kursarimon fired another ball making her trip and causing her to become entangled in her hair.

"Actually I didn't." Kursarimon replied as Quicklime spat acid at him.

"Dude seriously didn't you mother tell you not to spit?" Kursarimon asked him as he smiled acid dripping from his mouth.

"Who'd you think taught me?" Quicklime said as Kursarimon shot a tennis ball into his mouth then another into his face knocking him out.

"That's that now to save Kari." Kursarimon said as he headed towards the tent just as the watch timed out again.

"Your sense of timing is pissing me off!" Davis shouted at his watch as he ran towards the tent entrance but he froze just outside the entrance.

"Come on Davis man up Kari needs you." Davis thought to himself as he took a breath as he stepped through the curtain to see Kari lying in front of a huge machine and still laughing.

"Kari!" Davis cried as he ran to her and knelt beside her to see she was still laughing but it was strained and she was pale.

"Come on Kari wake up." Davis pleaded as Freakshow showed up.

"You!" Davis snarled getting to his feet.

"Well I'm impressed you managed to beat those three tell me how'd you do it?" The clown asked as Davis glared at him.

"Listen I don't care who you are but your going to fix Kari right now!" Davis barked as the clown laughed madly as he removed his cape to reveal a jester like person with one sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Davis growled

"What you never heard of me well allow me to introduce myself for I am Piedmon!" Piedmon said drawing his sword as Davis gasped as he remembered the others telling him about that guy.

"I won't ask again you are going to fix Kari now!" Davis shouted his anger rising with every passing second as Piedmon just chuckled.

"My my big talk from you child though my strength is that of a rookie now I've still enough power to end you!" Piedmon said pointing his sword at Davis who just smirked as he looked own at his watch and slammed it down and transformed into Bakemon

"Well then come and get me!" Bakemon said as Piedmon swung his sword at him but Bakemon avoided the strike as he then dissappeared. Piedmon looked around but was punched in the face sending him flying.

"There is one thing I hate more than clowns and that is those who harm my friends. In other words you are going down clown." Bakemon said reappearing in front of Piedmon and punching him again.

"You pest I'm not afraid of you." Piedmon said as he swung his sword which nicked the symbol on Bakemon's chest.

"You should be though ZOMBIE CLAW!" Bakemon's arms shot out at Piedmon sending him flying back into the machine causing a massive explosion. Bakemon then flew over to Piedmon who was on his knees.

"Boo." Bakemon simply said and Piedmon vanished as the watch timed out and Davis ran back to Kari who was starting to stir.

"Davis?" Kari asked groggily as Davis knelt beside her.

"Yeah it's me Kari." Davis said starting to tear up.

"Davis what's wrong?" Kari asked as Davis hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you Kari I wasn't thinking straight earlier." Davis sobbed as Kari smiled at him and returned the hug.

"It's alright Davis I shouldn't have pressed the issue with you not liking the circus but can you tell me I'll promise to keep it a secret." Kari said as she wiped his tears.

"Well lets just say I never did like clowns." Davis smiled sheepishly as Kari laughed.

"Really you're scared of clowns?" Kari asked disbelieving as Davis blushed bashfully as he nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not anymore. Now lets get back to the others." Davis said as he and Kari headed back to the others who were waiting for them.

"Hey you guys okay?" Davis asked the older kids who were gasping for breath still.

"Yeah apparently thanks to you Davis." Tai said patting hard him on the back as Davis winced in pain.

"Argh take it easy would ya." Davis said clutching his side.

"What happened to you Davis?" Joe asked going into doctor mode.

"Nothing really guys I'm fine." Davis lied waving his arms around as everyone else just sighed and dropped the subject as Davis mentally sighed happy to avoid a awkward conversation. Pretty soon everybody decided to split up and head home Tai walked Sora home as Ken and Izzy did the same for Yolei and Mimi while Davis Jun and Kari walked back to their apartment complex. Jun went on ahead while Davis took Kari to her apartment door.

"Thanks for moving to save me Davis." Kari said as Davis nodded.

"Anything for you Kari goodnight." Davis said as Kari kissed him on the cheek before going inside. Davis blushed as red as a tomato and walked to the elevator when his watch beeped making him look at it as it popped up to show a silhouette of Piedmon.

"Piedmon what the?" Davis asked nobody in particular as he entered the elevator and the watch beeped again before the dial went down. Davis shrugged as he entered his apartment and went to bed.

The End of Chapter Six

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Chapter Seven

The DigiDestined were having a tour of the museum which was having an exhibit on ancient artefacts from ancient civilisations from around the world from the Aztec empire to Ancient Egypt spanning countless millennia.

"I can't believe Izzy talked us into this." Tai complained as most of the group nodded in agreement.

"Come on Tai what's not fascinating about three thousand year old relics?" Izzy asked holding Mimi's hand.

"Everything?" Tai responded only for Sora to elbow him making him groan in pain.

"Be nice Tai it was Izzy's turn to pick this weeks team outing." Sora smiled at him as Tai just groaned and hung his head.

"Hey Tai you can't complain you chose what we did last week." Davis said matter of factly as they continued to follow the tour guide through the exhibit. Soon they arrived at a part of the exhibit that was filled with ancient Aztec masks and ancient carvings and statues along with a sarcophagus in the centre of the room which also had an podium where two old and dusty books were displayed.

"Whoa freaky." Davis said as he looked at a egyptian sarcophagus suddenly he stiffened as he bolted towards the restroom but nobody noticed him as they were all listening to the tour guide talk about the two books.

"And ladies and gentlemen this sacred book is from Ancient Egypt and it is said to hold all of the spells and incantations from the old kingdom." The tour guide said as everyone looked at the books when all of a sudden everyone started to lift of the ground.

"Is this part of the tour?" Joe asked as a swirling vortex appeared as a man that looked like a cross between a dog and a man wearing two bracelets on his wrists and his hair were in braids with two golden wings stepped out of the portal.

"Who is this guy?" Tk asked but everybody else shook their heads.

"No idea but it looks like he's up to no good." Matt said as the man walked towards the book.

"With this book from the ancients I shall rule this world. No one shall be able to stop me." The man said as he shattered the books glass casing.

"Hey that doesn't belong to you!" A voice said as the man looked around and saw a black and blue blur knock him into the air he then hit the ground with a thud. When the man looked up he saw Raidramon standing there in front of the pedestal.

"It's Raidramon!" Kari cheered smiling happily as everyone else cheered knowing they were safe.

"Look buddy you want to read a book try the library." Raidramon said as he leapt at the man.

"Fool you think you can defeat me?" The man dodged and Raidramon collided into one of the statues.

"I've been known to achieve the impossible." Raidramon replied getting to his feet and growling. Raidramon then charged the man at full speed.

"BLUE THUNDER!" Raidramon sent out blue lightning at the man shocking him and sending him flying into the wall. Raidramon stayed on guard until he saw the man struggle to his feet.

"You've won this round but next time you won't be so lucky." The man said as he vanished and everybody started to fall to the ground but Raidramon grabbed a curtain and pulled it making it into a makeshift slide and everybody slid down safely. The group then ran outside as Raidramon saw something on the floor and picked it up. He then ran outside to see everybody standing there. He also saw a new reporter and a camera man run up to him.

"I take it your the one who saved everyone tonight." The reporter said

"I'm just doing what I do best." Raidramon said as he looked at the camera.

"Who's you hero?!" Raidramon asked before he ran off leaving everyone including the DigiDestined in the wind. He soon arrived at his apartment complex as the watch timed out.

"I hate to leave them but I couldn't let them see me. At least I got a trophy." Davis said as he looked at the item he had picked up it was a golden pendant with a beetle on one side of it and something that looked like an eye on the other side the pendent then split in two having the beetle on one and the eye on the other. Davis then put both of them in his pocket as he entered his apartment a while later Jun came home and went straight to Davis's room and she was not happy.

"Who's your hero?" She asked crossing her arms frowning.

"What I'm not allowed to have a little publicity Jun?" Davis asked her

"Be serious for once Davis. You can't go gallivanting around the city." Jun said still frowning as Davis sighed and pulled out the pendent with the beetle on it and he gave it to Jun.

"Here take it." He said smiling as Jun took it and put it on her neck.

"Thanks squirt." Jun smiled

"It's the least I could do pig. Now get out I'm trying to sleep." Davis shoved Jun out and shut his door behind her. Unbeknownst to the two the pendant as soon as Jun placed it on her neck glowed. The next day Davis was watching the television when it went to a news report about the night before.

"It pays to be a hero." Davis thought to himself as he then dropped the remote under the couch.

"Dammit." Davis said as he tried to reach it but he couldn't he groaned in frustration as Jun walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"The remote is under the couch and I can't reach it." Davis said as he saw Jun bend down to look under the couch.

"Want me to lift it?" She asked

"You can try but I don't see how your going to." Davis was cut off as Jun lifted the sofa with ease.

"Holy crap!" Davis said as he grabbed the remote before looking at Jun in shock as she placed the couch down before smiling at him.

"What." She said innocently

"You just lifted that couch like it was nothing." Davis said as Jun smiled.

"Oh that it was nothing Davis." She said as she went to the kitchen.

"That was weird I need to clear my head." Davis said as he went to the door to leave only to bump into Kari.

"Davis hey." She said quickly.

"Hey Kari what are you doing here?" Davis asked as he let Kari inside as they walked inside to see Jun looking under the fridge.

"Uh Jun what are you doing?" Kari asked her.

"My car keys fell under the damn fridge." She groaned.

"Would you like some help?" Kari asked.

"No I got it." Jun said as she grabbed the fridge and lifted it and moved it grabbed her keys then put the fridge back. She turned to see Kari's jaw on the floor.

"How did you?" Kari said as Jun shrugged

"I'm not sure I've been like this since last night." Jun said

"Last night that's when I gave you that pendant." Davis said as he pieced it together.

"Yep I noticed when I ripped my wardrobe door of the hinges." Jun said smiling sheepishly.

"What pendent?" Kari asked as Jun pointed to her neck which had the beetle pendent on it.

"Where'd you get that Davis?" Kari asked him

"I think from that guy from last night when I hit him it probably knocked the pendent loose and that's not the only one." Davis said pulling out the other pendent.

"Whoa you had two but why'd you give me one?" Jun asked

"Cause I wanted to give you something special." Davis replied as Jun almost crushed him in a bear hug.

"Your the best little brother ever." Jun squealed as Davis gasped for air.

"Jun let him go your crushing him." Kari said as Jun let go and Davis gasped for air.

"Damn that gave you super strength in everything." Davis gasped as he looked at the other pendent and he handed it to Kari.

"Here Kari you take this one seeing as it's probably more your thing anyways." Davis smiled as Kari placed the pendent with the eye on it around her neck.

"Thanks Davis your really sweet." Kari smiled at him just as the watch beeped and the dial popped up to show a picture of the guy from last night.

"Wit that guy was a Digimon but I've never seen him before." Kari said as information came up.

"Huh Anubismon a mega level wizard type Digimon said to be in charge of the dark area where Digimon go when they are deleted." Davis read the information of the Digitrix.

"Whoa a mega level no wonder he was powerful." Kari said concerned.

"Yeah I thought he was just a really strong champion or an ultimate but a mega I'm in trouble the next time I fight this guy." Davis said as Jun and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well I'd better head home before Tai gets worried." Kari said

"Hey I'll walk you home." Davis smiled as they both left the apartment. Soon they had arrived at a road crossing when a truck came barreling down the street towards Kari who didn't notice.

"Kari watch out!" Davis shouted as Kari looked at the truck frozen in fear Davis was about to go digital when the pendent glowed and the trucks tire blew out causing it to screech to a sudden halt.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said running up to her worried.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I think." Kari said as they looked at the truck.

"That was completely crazy." Kari said

"Yeah since when do truck tyres burst just like that?" Davis asked her.

"You got me Davis lets go before anyone decides to ask us anything." Kari said as they ran across the street.

"I'm getting hungry." Davis said rubbing his stomach as Kari rolled her eyes at him. They then walked pass a hotdog stand when Kari's pendent glowed again.

"Hey you two want a free hotdog?" The vendor asked them.

"Free?" Davis asked as the vendor handed him and Kari a hotdog.

"Thanks." Kari said as they walked away.

"Something's telling me that your pendent makes everything go your way every time it glows." Davis said as Kari looked at him as she thought about it.

"I think your right Davis." She replied as they finally arrived at Kari's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home Davis." Kari smiled at him.

"No problem just don't tell anyone about the pendent just to be safe." Davis said as Kari nodded and went into her apartment. Meanwhile Anubismon was back at the museum and had the tour guide by the throat.

"Tell me where did you put the book!" Anubismon shouted

"I don't know it was moved somewhere after you tried to steal it last time." The tour guide said as Anubismon threw her to the ground.

"Insolent human." Anubismon growled as he saw himself in the glass when he noticed something.

"No my pendents of course the battle with that other Digimon!" Anubismon said as he thought back to his battle with Raidramon.

"Hm so he has two of my pendents and the books been moved this complicates things." Anubismon said as a vortex opened up and he steeped through it leaving the tour guide shaking in fear. Later that day Davis and Jun were just leaving the cinema.

"It's sure been quite today hasn't it?" Jun asked Davis who nodded

"Yeah so what do you think Anubismon is up to?" Davis asked her as Jun just shrugged her shoulders when they saw three men running towards them.

"Stop them they stole my purse!" They heard a woman cry as they looked at each other.

"Time for Meramon." Davis said but Jun grabbed his arm making him look at her to see her smiling.

"Leave this to me." Jun said as she ran up to the robbers.

"Hey look her boys we've got ourselves a little girl." One of them said as they other two laughed and Jun smirked.

"What was that?" She asked sarcastically as the man leaned up to her face.

"I said little girl." The man repeated smiling as Jun smiled as she took a step back before she punched the mugger in the face sending him flying into a tree shocking everybody except Davis who already knew about his sisters super strength bestowed upon her by the pendent. The other two muggers looked at each other in fear before they tried their hand at attacking Jun who just grabbed one of them and tossed him over her shoulder and she grabbed the other one who was trying to run away by the collar of his shirt.

"Now then who's a little girl?" She asked the thug who was sweating in fear.

"Not you." He squeaked

"Good now what are you and your friends then?" She asked

"Little girls?" He squeaked again as Jun nodded her head.

"Good boy. Now your not going to rob anymore people right?" Jun said as she let the man go and cracked her knuckles as he nodded his head really fast.

"Yes ma'am." The thug whimpered as Jun punched him knocking him out. She then picked up the purse and walked over to the women.

"Here's your purse miss." Jun said kindly handing the woman her purse.

"Thank you very much young lady." The woman smiled

"It was nothing." Jun said as she walked back over to Davis who was leaning against a lamppost.

"Not bad sis but nothing compared to what I can do." Davis smirked as Jun rolled her eyes.

"Come on squirt lets get home before our parents start to worry." Jun said as both she and Davis took off towards their apartment. The next day Davis and Kari were hanging out in the park as Davis told her about what transpired the day before with Jun and the three thugs.

"Damn she beat all three of them by herself?" Kari asked Davis who nodded.

"Yeah she did I gotta say I was impressed." Davis admitted as the two walked past a costume shop where Kari saw something strange.

"Is that Jun?" She pointed into the costume shop and sure enough there was Jun browsing costumes.

"It's a little early for Halloween ain't it?" Davis asked Kari

"You got that right." Kari nodded in agreement.

"Say why don't you go ask her what's she doing. I'll wait out here." Davis said as Kari looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why me your her brother." Kari replied

"Because she won't tell me if I ask her so you do it." Davis said shoving Kari towards the door she sighed in defeat and walked inside and up to Jun.

"Hey Jun what are you doing here?" Kari asked her trying to act normally. But before Jun could answer they heard an explosion outside and looked out of the window to see Garurumon battling Anubismon who was overpowering him.

"Davis." Kari gasped quietly.

"Lets go!" Jun said as she grabbed a costume Kari nodding and doing the same. Meanwhile Garurumon was struggling to his feet as he looked at Anubismon.

"This guys no pushover." Garurumon thought as he growled and charged.

"HOWLING BLASTER." Garurumon sent out a stream of blue fire at the mega but he simply raised his hand and blocked the attack.

"You really think such a puny attack will harm me." Anubismon taunted as he sent a wave if energy sending Garurumon into truck as he turned back to Davis.

"Argh dammit my leg." Davis said holding his leg as he saw Anubismon walk towards him. What happened next surprised both of them as they saw a van fly towards Anubismon who just got out of the way.

"What the?" Davis said as he saw two girls run up to him on was wearing a red and black leotard that looked like Wonder Women's with a gold mask covering her eyes and red gloves and boots with gold highlights and her hair went down to her shoulders while the other was wearing a black outfit with the letters LL on a four leaf clover on her chest purple gloves and boots with white highlights with the same mask as the other girl but was pink and white.

"Davis you okay?" The girl in the red and black asked him.

"Jun?" Davis asked completely shocked.

"Yeah but now the names Clobber Girl and this is Lady Luck." Jun said pointing at the other girl.

"Hey Davis." Lady Luck smiled

"Kari nice outfits both of you." Davis complimented making Kari blush slightly.

"Less flirting more ass kicking." Jun said as she charged Anubismon.

"Pathetic humans!" The Digimon growled as he threw a car at Jun who smirked and punched it making it split in half she then leapt at him and hit him hard with a right hook to the jaw making him skid across the ground.

"Damn she's tough she's giving him a run for his money." Davis said as Kari nodded.

"Lady Luck little help!" Clobber Girl shouted as Lady Luck nodded before running towards Anubismon she then leapt into the sky as her pendent glowed brightly as she bounced off of a cars roof before delivering a kick to his chin sending him into the air he growled as he lunged at them but Clobber Girl grabbed an upturned car and swung it hitting Anubismon hard sending him flying high into the sky.

"You've won this round but be warned I'll be back to finish you two!" Anubismon growled as he disappeared. Jun and Kari were then surrounded by people including a news reporter.

"How'd you pull of those incredible feats?" The reporter asked them.

"We just did what was right?" Lady Luck answered.

"Who's your hero?" Clobber Girl asked looking and waving at Davis smirking at him but he just turned and limped away. Later Jun made it to her apartment to find Davis on the sofa with his leg elevated.

"Who's you hero?" Davis asked

"Sucks not being in the spotlight doesn't it?" Jun asked taking her mask of smirking at Davis.

"Whatever all you just did was because of that damn pendent!" Davis shouted.

"All you've done is because of that watch!" Jun snapped back as Davis got to his feet yelping in pain when he put pressure on his leg.

"Fine! You know what! You and Kari save this city now while I do zip!" Davis shouted as a news report came on showing Anubismon had appeared back at the museum.

"Go stop him Clobber Girl seeing as your the hero!" Davis shouted as Jun had a look of hurt on her face before she left the apartment putting her mask on but not before shedding a few tears. After she left Davis sighed and whacked himself in the back of the head.

"I shouldn't have done that to Jun it's just I was the hero first then she comes along with Kari and ugh what am I saying face it Davis your jealous of your older sister!" Davis shouted to himself in his head.

"No matter they need my help so I'll help them." Davis said determined as he put his foot down and hissed in pain.

"I won't be able to walk there unless of course!" Davis cheered as he limped to his bedroom and grabbed the hover-board that Archangel gave to him he opened the door closed it then hopped on the board and flew off towards the museum where Jun and Kari made it to the Egyptian exhibit.

"He's probably in here ready?" Kari asked Jun who was silent but she nodded and using her strength blasted the doors of the hinges. The two entered the room to see Anubismon floating there with the spell book in his hands.

"So kind of you two to join me Clobber Girl and Lady Luck." Anubismon chuckled.

"Your a real freak you know that." Jun said cracking her knuckles.

"Ah ah ah allow me to introduce you to some of my new friends I made thanks to this book." Anubismon said as he opened the book began to chant and pretty soon all of the sarcophagus's burst open and every single mummy in the exhibit attacked them.

"And that is not all AMEMIT!" Anubismon said clapping his hands as three giant stone golems burst up from the floor.

"CRAP!" Jun said as the mummy's and golems attacked them Kari's pendent glowed as she dodged and weaved and kicked the mummies heads off causing them fall to the ground while Jun just pounded them to dust soon no mummies were left but the three golems attacked Jun managed to shatter one of them but the other two grabbed both her and Kari.

"And so ends Clobber Girl and Lady Luck a pity really." Anubismon chuckled darkly as the two remaining golems squeezed Jun and Kari making them scream in pain.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" They heard a familiar voice cry as a flaming lions head smashed the golem holding Kari.

"DAVIS!" They both cried as Leomon jumped into the room and decapitated the remaining stone golem that was holding Jun with his sword.

"You two alright?" Leomon asked them.

"Yeah we're fine thanks." Jun smiled at him.

"Good cause I need your help to beat him." Leomon said as the to nodded and Leomon led the charge.

"Fools do you think you can defeat me!?" Anubismon shouted as Kari leapt into the air and kicked him in the jaw hard making the mega growl.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon sent another lions head at him but he avoided it which is what Leomon wanted.

"Jun now!" Leomon roared as Anubismon looked to see Jun swing a column at him sending him crashing into the wall.

"No how can this be? How can I be bested by three humans?!" Anubismon shouted as Leomon opened a sarcophagus and Jun threw Anubismon into the sarcophagus and helped Leomon shut it as they heard Anubismon howl in anger shaking the sarcophagus violently before it stopped.

"That was intense was it not?" Leomon asked Lady Luck and Clobber Girl who nodded.

"Yeah it was." Jun said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey look more pendents." Kari said picking up three more pendents.

"What should we do with them?" Jun asked as Leomon took them before smashing them under his foot.

"There now they shall cause no more trouble." Leomon smiled as the watch beeped and lashed as he turned back to Davis.

"Good idea Davis." Jun smiled

"We actually make a great team." Davis admitted making the other two smile as Jun crushed him in a bear hug.

"Jun can't breathe." Davis gasped for air as Jun put him down.

"Sorry Davis." Jun apologised smiling sheepishly as Davis found his hover board in the rubble.

"You got here on that?" Kari asked him.

"Yeah want a lift?" Davis asked as Kari and Jun looked at each other and nodded at Davis but just then the two pendents glowed brightly and vanished.

"What the?" Jun said as she felt a burning sensation in her right hand she took of the glove to see the symbol on the pendent burn into her hand. Kari was having the same thing happen with her pendent's symbol burn into her left hand.

"Looks like you won't need the pendents anymore for your powers." Davis said as Jun walked over to a large slab of stone.

"Just to be sure." She said as she lifted the slab above her head with little effort.

"Oh yeah I'm still here baby!" Jun cheered as she put the slab down as Davis climbed onto his hover board as Jun and Kari did the same before Davis took off through the skylight. Soon they arrived at the roof of Kari's apartment she quickly jumped off and rushed to her apartment while Davis and Jun flew back to their apartment they arrived outside the apartments window and silently snuck in Jun quickly went to her room to get out of her costume while Davis hid his hover board in his cupboard. They then quickly got into their pyjamas and went to bed after a long and exhausting day.

The End of Chapter Seven

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Chapter Eight

It was a really hot day in Odaiba the temperature was continuously climbing and everyone was trying to find ways to stay cool. The younger DigiDestined had decided to head to the beach but when they got there they found it to be completely crowded.

"Oh man this place is absolutely packed." Yolei exclaimed as the other DigiDestined nodded in agreement.

"Yeah lets try to find a spot." Tk suggested as Davis looked over at Kari who was sweating and looking flustered.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis asked her as she nodded weakly.

"The heat really isn't helping Davis its been years since I've been really sick but I'm still weak." Kari said as Davis picked her up and ran towards the other DigiDestined who had just set up.

"Davis what's wrong with Kari?" Tk asked him as Davis put her down in the shade of the umbrella.

"It's the heat probably she just needs to stay in the shade for awhile." Davis said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked him.

"To get something to cool her down." Davis replied as he left the beach and saw a car zoom past being chased by police.

"I do not have time for this!" Davis shouted as he eyed a motorcycle and got an idea.

"I'm in the need for speed." Davis said as he slammed down on the watch and turned into Kurisarimon and merged with the Motorbike and sped of following the two cars.

"Move it hero coming through!" Kurisarimon said as he zoomed past the police car. One of the men in the car fired his gun at him but he dodged and weaved between the bullets.

"Pull over!" Kurisarimon shouted as he got close to the car and rammed it a few times but the car kept going.

"What the heck is with this guy I said pull over!" Kurisarimon said as he blasted the back tyres with a laser beam asking the car roll it then crashed into a street lamp as Kurisarimon pulled up.

"That takes care of that." He said simply before he turned and sped away. He soon saw an refrigerated ice cream truck park by the beach.

"That's the perfect way to help Kari." Kurisarimon said as he leapt into the back of the truck and saw all of the ice cream.

"Plus I did just stop a bad guy so it counts as a reward for me as well!" Kurisarimon said as he grabbed some ice cream but the watch timed out and Davis was only in his swim trunks but he didn't care and he ate a few ice cream bars before grabbing a rocky road and a rainbow flavoured ice cream both of which were Kari's favourites. He then got out of the truck and hurriedly add it back to the others ice creams in hand for everybody.

"There you are Davis we were starting to think you got lost on the way." Tk said as Davis sat beside Kari under the umbrella.

"Here ya go Kari Rocky Road you're favourite." Davis handed the rocky road to Kari who smiled at took it and started to lick it.

"Your so sweet Davis thank you." Kari pecked him on the cheek making him go red as she ate the ice cream Davis smiled as he handed an ice cream to each of the others who all voiced their thanks to him as they all ate their ice cream. Davis then looked to see Kari had finished the rocky road ice cream but she was still sweating slightly.

"I kinda got ya this one as well." Davis smiled handing Kari the rainbow flavoured ice cream who's eyes widened as she took the rainbow ice cream and gobbled it up leaving some on her lips.

"Thank you Davis you're the best!" Kari exclaimed hugging the goggle head.

"Hey no worries." Davis said as he felt Kari's forehead.

"Your temperatures gone way down. What do you say we have some fun I mean we are at the beach anyways." Davis said as everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the water. A few hours later everyone had started to leave the beach for the day as the temperature finally started to drop. When Davis made it back to his apartment nobody else was home so he took the opportunity to relax when all of a sudden he sneezed and sniffled.

"Oh great I think I've caught a cold achoo!" Davis sneezed again as he laid on the couch and held his head. He then heard the door open and Jun walked in and saw him.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" She asked him as he sneezed again.

"No I caught a cold at the beach today." Davis lied as Jun shook her head and walked up to him with a mug.

"Here this should help." Jun said as Davis took the mug and sipped the liquid but spat it back out.

"What is this stuff it taste likes piss!" Davis exclaimed in disgust.

"It's just herbal tea little brother said to help with colds." Jun said as Davis looked at her before he shrugged and tried to drink the tea again but he couldn't.

"Gross oh man I'm a superhero with a cold just fantastic." Davis moaned as he went to his bedroom where he saw Veemon playing a video game.

"Hey Davis." Veemon said as he turned to see Davis sniffle and sneeze.

"Hey buddy." Davis said as he sneezed loudly.

"Are you okay Davis you look like crud." Veemon said as Davis laid down on his bed he then glared at Veemon.

"Does I look like I'm okay?" He asked sarcastically as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Meanwhile across town in the garbage dump two figures were lounging about.

"Man what a dump." One of them said.

"You can't complain you practically sleep in the garbage." The other said

"It's good for my skin." The first one replied as the other sighed in defeat.

"Anyway what is our plan brother?" He asked.

"Well brother I believe that tomorrow we just cause some mayhem for the humans." Was the response as they both laughed loudly. The next day Davis still had a cold and was coughing and sneezing like crazy.

"Oh I feel like crap." Davis said as he heard a knock on the door he opened it to find Kari standing holding a bowl in her hands.

"Hey Kari what are you doing here achoo!" Davis said before sneezing into his hands.

"Jun told me you were sick so I made you some chicken soup to make you feel better." Kari smiled at him as Davis let her inside and he took the soup from her and smelled it and he felt his head clear.

"This smells good Kari thank you." Davis said as he started to eat the soup but before he could a news report came on.

"Reports say that two giant what appear to be roach like creatures are wreaking havoc in the downtown area." A news reporter said as images of the two roaches were shown as the dial on the Digitrix popped up.

"Roachmon a champion level insect digimon." Davis read the information as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going Davis?" Kari asked him as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to deal with those two bugs before they can hurt somebody." Davis said as he ran out the door followed by Kari who had to head back to her apartment in order to get her costume. Davis arrived at downtown to find the two roaches trashing the place.

"Time for an exterminator." Davis said as he slammed down the watch and transformed into Garurumon who sneezed a few times drawing the two Digimon's attention towards him.

"Look brother what luck we can finally have some fun." Roachmon one said as they flew towards Garurumon who growled as he charged the two roaches who avoided him.

"Where are you!?" Garurumon barked as he tried to smell them but his nose was clogged up so he was pretty much fighting blind.

"HOWLING BLASTER." He fired red flames instead of the usual blue flames at the two digimon but he missed.

"Whoa that was new." Garurumon thought as Roachmon one and two both kicked him in the side sending him flying to the ground.

"That was far too easy brother." Roachmon two said to Roachmon one who nodded.

"I say it is about time we finish this brother." Roachmon one said as they were about to finish Garurumon off until somebody kicked Roachmon two into his brother sending the pair flying away from Garurumon.

"Kari?" Garurumon asked as he managed to see Lady Luck run up to him.

"Davis are you alright?" She asked Garurumon who sneezed and sniffled.

"No I can't see anything my nose is clogged up." Garurumon said sneezing.

"You cold is affecting the digimon as well your powers are weaker then normal." Kari said as the two Roachmon got to their feet.

"That was unexpected wasn't it brother?" Roachmon one asked Roachmon two who nodded as they looked up at Lady Luck and Garurumon getting to his feet.

"Davis listen I'll aim for you okay?" Kari asked as Garurumon nodded and Kari jumped onto his back for a better look.

"YARD SALE BOMB." The two Roachmon cried as garbage started to fall from the sky towards Garurumon.

"Dodge left!" Kari said and Garurumon dodged where she said just missing a pile of garbage.

"Right!" Garurumon dodged right.

"ROACHMON FLYSWATTER." The two Roachmon leapt at Garurumon in an attempt to finish the fight.

"Davis fire now!" Kari shouted as Garurumon nodded.

"HOWLING BLASTER." Garurumon fired red flames again at the Roachmon the attack hit them dead on and knocking them back into a building.

"Alright Davis you did it!" Kari cheered as the watch beeped and flashed and Garurumon turned back to Davis and Kari fell on top of him.

"Oh get off Kari achoo!" Davis moaned and sneezed as Kari quickly got off of Davis who got to his feet but sneezed and sniffled.

"Oh man my head." Davis moaned rubbing his head.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari asked him helping up to his feet.

"I think so but my nose is still clogged." Davis said rubbing his nose with his hand.

"Come on lets get outta here before the police show up." Kari said as the two of them left the area. Meanwhile the two Roachmon were bowing before a massive insect digimon.

"You two have failed me I gave you specific orders to capture the boy yet you were defeated!" The insect shouted.

"Forgive us lord TyrantKabuterimon we shall not fail you a second time." Roachmon one said.

"No no you shall not because you won't get a second time." TyrantKabuterimon said as he glowed a red light making the to Roachmon quake in fear.

"Please no mercy!" They both cried.

"SHINE OF BEE." TyrantKabuterimon said as the light intensified burning the Roachmon to nothing but ash. TyrantKabuterimon growled in anger as he thought on what to do next.

"That boy seems to appear when trouble arises so I will just send one of my minions to create a lot of chaos in a heavily populated area possibly abduct somebody and he will come running to me." TyrantKabuterimon laughed madly later that day Davis Kari and Jun were walking down the street when they heard several screams and shouts.

"Again really!?" Jun asked sarcastically as she and Kari went into an alley to put on their costumes while Davis ran towards the commotion to see a Snimon a Kuwagamon and a Okuwamon tearing the place up.

"What the three more insect digimon something's up." Davis thought to himself as he saw Jun and Kari running up to him in their Clobber Girl and Lady Luck outfits masks and all.

"Took you long enough." Davis said as Jun and Kari looked around the corner as well.

"Yeah yeah now are you going to go digimon or are you going to lets us have all the fun?" Jun asked as Davis smirked and sneezed before slamming down on the watch and turning into Leomon but Kari and Jun covered their noses.

"Whoa you stink." Jun said as Leomon sniffed his armpits.

"Your sweating from your pits Davis and man they stink." Kari gagged.

"I can't help it if I'm sick can I?" Leomon asked the two as they looked at each other before they shook their heads.

"Now come on before more innocent people get hurt." Jun said as Leomon nodded and drew his sword and looked back at the other two.

"I shall handle Okuwamon while Jun you take Kuwagamon and Kari you take Snimon understood?" Leomon said as Clobber Girl and Lady Luck nodded as they charged.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING." Leomon fired a fiery lions head hitting Okuwamon hitting him but not he causing enough damage.

"DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW." Okuwamon cried swinging his giant arm at Leomon hitting him and sending him flying into a taxi.

"TWIN SICKLES." Snimon fired of two crescent shape blades at Kari who avoided the two attacks she then leapt into the air and delivered a dropkick to the praying mantis digimon.

"SCISSORS CLAW." Kuwagamon tried to cut Jun up with his pincers but she caught them and using her strength threw him into the sky before she delivered a vicious right hand to his gut sending him back into the air before she caught him and threw him into Okuwamon who was giving Leomon a hard time.

"Thanks." Leomon said as Jun nodded as she was hit by Snimon and grabbed her and flew away with her.

"JUN!" Leomon roared as the watch timed out.

"Damn!" Davis shouted slamming his fist into the ground."

"Ha Ha if you wish to see her again then I suggest you go to the nearby power plant or she will be lost forever." Okuwamon laughed before he flew away followed by Kuwagamon.

"What are you going to do?" Kari asked him.

"I'm going to save her that's what!" Davis snapped but Kari grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming to but maybe we should get Veemon and Gatomon as backup." Kari suggested as Davis nodded and they ran back towards their apartments to get their partner digimon. On the way towards the power plant they told Gatomon and Veemon about what happened with the three digimon earlier.

"Don't worry Davis we'll get her back in no time." Veemon smiled at him as he nodded.

"Thanks buddy now come on let's go!" Davis said as the four of them walked into the power plant they kept walking until they saw Jun hanging upside down by her ankles.

"Jun you alright?" Davis asked her

"Not really get me outta here!" Jun shouted.

"You've got super strength yet you can't break those chains?" Kari asked her smirking.

"I could but then the big bug said he'd blow up the city!" Jun said as the others gasped in shock when they heard somebody laughing.

"So you came I'm not surprised you would given your connection to this girl." TyrantKabuterimon said as he came into view floating beside Jun.

"And I thought MaloMyotismon was ugly." Kari said as the other nodded in agreement as TyrantKabuterimon growled baring his teeth.

"You fools I have far more power then MaloMyotismon." He snarled.

"What is your plan and who are you?" Veemon said.

"I am TyrantKabuterimon and I am known as the king of the bugs and as for my plan I intend to overload the reactor of this facility therefore wiping this place off the face of the earth!" TyrantKabuterimon roared as everyone looked at each other in shock.

"We won't let you pal!" Davis shouted as he took out his digivice Kari doing the same.

"Ready Veemon." Davis asked

"Yeah lets go!" Veemon said as he glowed bright blue while Gatomon glowed pink as they Digivolved into Ex-Veemon and Angewomon.

"You two save Jun!" Davis instructed as Ex-Veemon flew towards Jun but TyrantKabuterimon intercepted him and swatted him away with his tail making him revert to Veemon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW." Angewomon fired an arrow of light hitting the insect in his chest he growled in pain but he hit the angel with his massive arm making her revert back into Gatomon.

"Davis time to fry this bug!" Jun shouted as Davis nodded and slammed down on the watch and turned into Meramon but something was different his flames were blue instead of the usual colour.

"Aw man your colds affected this guy as well." Kari said.

"Well I'll just have to beat this guy like this." Meramon said as he created a blue fireball and threw it at the insect digimon who blocked it with his arms but the fireball froze his arms in place shocking everybody including TyrantKabuterimon.

"What!" He roared as he broke the ice holding his arms as Meramon smirked as he leapt at him punching him in the face freezing the spot where he hit.

"You little brat!" TyrantKabuterimon howled as he started to glow again.

"SHINE OF BEE." TyrantKabuterimon was about to unleash his attack but Meramon quickly fired of two streams of blue fire encasing TyrantKabuterimon in a massive block of ice stopping his attack in the process. Meramon then blasted the chain holding Jun causing it to shatter and she fell only for Meramon to create a slide of ice and Jun slide own towards the four of them.

"Alright Davis you rock." Kari said as Jun broke through her chains and Meramon fell to his knees gasping and breathing hard.

"Thanks but do you think we can get some hot chocolate?" Meramon asked as he turned back into Davis who still panted later Davis Jun and Kari were at Davis's apartment as Davis sat on the couch smiling.

"Ah that last fight took out the last of my cold good thing to." Davis smiled as Kari sat beside him.

"Yeah good for you achoo!" Jun said before she sneezed loudly then sniffled.

"Ha looks like your the one with the cold now Jun." Davis smiled as Jun just moaned as Davis went to the kitchen and grabbed something. He walked out holding a mug and he handed it to Jun.

"Drink up." Davis said as Jun groaned and took a sip before she spat it back out.

"Really this stuff tastes awful." Jun moaned as Davis and Kari laughed at her misfortune.

The End of Chapter Eight

Read and Review


End file.
